Dear Charlie
by claudiastar
Summary: Tonks and Charlies' correspondance from the time they leave Hogwarts to HBP. It encompasses their new jobs, Obsessive Quidditch chat, frostbite and, eventually, the war with voldemort and their new found romances. Pairings: RLNT, CharlieOC. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Dear Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just wish I did.

Author's Note: This fic is based on two premises: 1) that Tonks and Charlie were in the same year at school and good friends. 2) That they left the year before Harry joined Hogwarts and went straight to work.

I am a die hard Lupin/ Tonks fan so this is not a romance fic. It's about friendship.

Now some shameless plugging. Go read fics by Koonelli, or Elsha and Mira, Or FernWithy. They're all worth your time.

Review and enjoy

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Beginnings

London, October 20th 1988

Dear Charlie

How could you! How could you ignore me for the last week of term and then just run off to Romania without a backwards glance? Dragons, a likely story! Call yourself a Gryffindor? Well, as you obviously had to run away to avoid talking about what happened at the Leavers' Ball, I'll have to write it down here. I'm sorry, that was really uncalled for and self absorbed; I know how much you wanted that job and how perfect you'll be for it, but this does need to be said, so here goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way, really I am, and I wish I did. I have to admit I knew you were headed that way. I should have said something sooner, but I didn't want things to change between us, you've been my best friend for nearly seven years now. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. I do really care about you, I hope you know that. Can't we just forget about it? I wish… oh never mind. I'll change the subject.

Well, I did it! That's right; the person addressing you is the Auror department's latest trainee. The interview was pretty terrifying I'll admit. I sat at a big wooden desk opposite this man Scrimgeour (head of the Auror office himself no less) while he glared at me in a penetrating fashion. I felt like he was looking was right through me. You should see him Charlie; he looks exactly like a lion, bushy mane and all. I kept expecting him to roar at me. I could tell I wasn't what he expected, what with my pink hair and dragon hide boots and everything; I was trembling all the way through. In the end all he asked me about were my NEWTS and being a Metamorphmagus. He seemed quite interested by that, asked for a demonstration. Anyway, he must have seen something he liked because next thing I know I get an owl telling me I've got a place on the training programme. There's a long way to go yet but it's a start. The only thing I regret is not having you to laugh about it with.

How's it going in Romania? Are you absolutely freezing? Do you have hypothermia? I can't say really know what caring for Dragons involves. I have this vivid image of you in a woolly hat and big fur coat shaking your finger at this huge black fire breathing monster with red eyes looking a lot like Professor McGonagall at her most annoyed. Are you making friends and settling in? It's strange to think of you so far away with a whole new life of your own. Tell me all about it when you write back, if you write I suppose.

Oh Charlie! Do you remember the first Transfiguration lesson we had back in first year? I didn't hear a word Professor McGonagall said because you kept pulling faces at me. Then of course I had to pull a few back. The look on your face! I nearly died laughing. Don't let this ruin that. It's my first day tomorrow. Please write back Charlie, I miss you.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, October 30th, 1988

Dear Tonks

Thanks for your letter. I haven't laughed so much for ages. Look, I wasn't sulking, at least only partly. I actually was really busy at the end of term; this job application lark's no piece of cake. About what happened at the Leavers' Ball: it's fine, really, not a big deal. I'm over it, but you can't blame a guy for trying right? I never thought you were "leading me on". I took a chance and it didn't work out. That's all. I'm sorry I made things all complicated, and I'm sorry I was so moody. Let's just forget I ever said anything about it alright. Friends?

Congratulations on the training placement! You really deserve it. You're by far the brightest witch in our year, everyone knows that. I could just see you in Scrimgeour's office: him looking down his nose at you and you quaking in your (inappropriately rebellious dragon hide) boots. I even drew a cartoon, which is enclosed for your enjoyment. I always you knew you'd get on the training programme. How often do they find Metamorphmagi who are also first rate potion makers and experts on hexes, jinxes, curses and all other forms of nastily enjoyable defensive spell work? I like to think I had something to do with the last one- where would you have learnt a great thing like the bat-bogey hex if you hadn't needed it to get you out of all the trouble I got you into? Charlie Weasley- prankster extraordinaire etc. Not that you weren't a fabulous partner in crime of course. You're going to be an amazing Auror, I hope you know that. Don't let scary superiors intimidate you- you always stood up to Snape.

Romania is even more amazing than I thought it would be. Bloody freezing of course, but it's worth it. You have absolutely no idea how awe inspiring it is to be close to these creatures. The reserve is huge and up in the mountains away from the muggles. The scenery is absolutely stunning; great dramatic craggy snow covered mountains like something out of a gothic novel. I am out doors a lot ( so you were right about the hat and coat- there are also a scarf, gloves, woolly jumpers and many, _many _layers of socks) but what I mostly do is track the dragons movements, leave food piles, and occasionally bring individuals in to check up on their health. We monitor the general wellbeing of the animals at the reserve, and most of their activity by way of research. There's a lot of paperwork as well if I'm honest, record keeping and all that. The most exciting thing I've done so far is to visit a nesting sight. We had to go in the middle of the night, while the mother was out hunting, so as not to disturb her. It was right up on high on ledge, we had to use brooms to get there, and right in the middle of all this dark stone were three granite grey eggs, big as my head. It was, incredible. The people here seem really nice, though as they're mostly Romanian communication is difficult at times. Luckily, one of the only other British people here is my partner. Her name is Lucy Penhallow and she's a couple of years older than me, a Hufflepuff. We have passionate discussions about Quidditch and she shows me around. I think I'd be a bit lost without her to be honest. You'd like her.

There's so much I miss about home though, Quidditch, Mum and Dad, fish and chips, all that sort of thing. I wish it wasn't so far away. I hear that idiot Wood's been made captain of the Gryffindor team, he'll be just awful! It's odd think that tomorrow's Halloween and they'll be having the feast at Hogwarts without us. I can't get used to the idea of being and adult with a job. Anyway, I've rambled long enough Wish you were here. Hope it's all going well in training.

Best wishes, Charlie xxxxx

P.S I think I may have frostbite.

888

London, November 10th, 1988

Wotcher Charlie

Thanks so much for the letter and the cartoon. The latter is now in pride of place on my bedroom wall, I smile every time I look at it. You always were a brilliant artist. Thanks for being so sensible and understanding. I felt so much better reading what you said. Sorry it's taken me so long to reply

Romania sounds completely amazing, I'm so glad you're settling in and enjoying yourself. I vaguely remember Lucy Penhallow from school. Cornish accent, blonde, freckles, chaser on the Hufflepuff team- am I right? I know how much you must be enjoying yourself, it all sounds really interesting. I couldn't do it though- I'd run a mile at the merest hint of a dragon and the constant cold, ugh! I need my sunshine- even if it is only one day a year in Britain. How's the frostbite, clearing up? The research side of it sounds fascinating though, they're so rare that monitoring must be vitally important. It's naturally to feel a little disorientated at first, you'll fins your feet soon enough.

I'm unbelievably busy here at the moment. I thought nothing could be harder work than NEWTS, turns out I was wrong. Auror training is pretty damn stressful. At moment I'm taking an intensive course in dark art detection, without the use of magical equipment. It's tough both mentally and practically. I have a test next Friday, worst luck. I ought to be revising but whenever I try all I get is my professor (a mad bat of an ex-Auror called Alastor Moody) screaming "CONSTANT VIGILANCE". I'm feeling vaguely panicky about it now actually. I love my classes and Moody is a dear really, but I'm starting to doubt I'm up to the job. Ah well, all I can do is work insanely hard. Coffee is quite literally all that's keeping me going at the moment.

I definitely know what you mean about being an "adult". The worst part was moving out of the house. Mum cried and then I cried because she was crying. I love my flat though, even if it is tiny and a complete rubbish tip ( Remember my room at home? Multiply that mess by ten and you'll have some idea of the state my flat is in.) It's not perfect but it's mine. That means something. I guess we'll both have to get used to independent and out in the big wide world. I miss Hogwarts.

Cheers, Tonks xxxxx

P.S. It's raining here.

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, December 13th, 1988

Dear Tonks

Merry Christmas. Use the Holiday to relax a bit

Hope you like the present

Best wishes, Charlie xxxxx

P.S I have flu

888

London, December 20th, 1988

Dear Charlie

Have a very happy Christmas. At least you'll have snow.

Hugs Tonks xxxxx

P.S. I saw the present and thought of you

so that's the end of chapter 1. please review with your comments. I welcome constructive critiscism. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- I just love it.

Author's Note: I had great fun writing this chapter as it involved re-reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Remember when Harry was innocent and childlike? No? Neither did I. Charlie's letter to Ron comes directly from the book- it's not mine.

As I am now back at school after the summer holidays so updates will probably slow due to the huge amount of work involved in preparing for my A.S. exams next summer.

In fanfic news the amazing FernWithy has published a sequel to "Shifts". Hop over to the Sugar Quill and read it.

Chapter Two: Family, Quidditch and Chocolate Cravings

Breen Dragon Reserve, February 10th, 1989

Dear Tonks

I only just got the Christmas card and present you sent me; I think your owl must have been caught in one of our infamous Romanian storms. Thanks so much for both of them anyway- the Quidditch scarf was very appropriate. How was your holiday? I had Mum and Dad and Ginny over for a week which was great. I can't believe how much Ginny's grown in just half a year, she's starting Hogwarts in September, and it feels impossible. Mum spent hours telling me all the news from home. It sounds like nothing much has changed though. Fred and George are still mad, Percy is still a prat. You'll never believe who Ron's best friend at school is though- Harry Potter! That's right, _the_ Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It seems weird to think of him as an actual person. Ginny wouldn't shut up about how she'd seen him on Platform 9 ¾ getting onto the Hogwarts express.

Seeing Mum and Dad actually mad me feel really homesick. I feel so out of touch here. Can you believe I don't know whose top of the Quidditch league at the moment- me, Charlie Weasley? I'm telling myself the Cannons are way in the lead but somehow I think that's just wishful thinking. The new chaser they've signed might improve things though, sounds like he's pretty speedy. I miss Quidditch! Do you remember that last goal of yours in the match against Ravenclaw? Angelina Johnson swerving right at the last second to distract Stebbins, then passing to you so could shoot from behind him? Fantastic. I _need _to go flying some time soon; otherwise I think I might go mad.

Work is pretty crazy at the moment as well, we've got an outbreak of scale rot among some of the Hungarian Horntails, and we're trying to stop it spreading too far, especially as we've got several nesting females here at the moment. It's seven o'clock in the evening at the moment, which is about the only time I get to relax- between day shift and night patrol. I'm writing this in the research centre common room, which is at least warm as it has a fire. Lucy is lying curled up in front of the fire reading some obscure treatise on the mating habits of the Norwegian Ridgeback. We've been spending most of our evenings together lately, it's quite companiable really. I should probably tell you more about Lucy. She's a proper expert on dragons, really dedicated to them (typical Hufflepuff!). She's pretty adventurous too; we went rock climbing a couple of time during the holidays. She's also coming this way…

_Hey Tonks, this is Lucy. I've stolen Charlie's quill and his letter. Truth is, I'm bored with Norwegian Ridgebacks for the moment and would rather Charlie stopped writing this novel to you so he could talk. There it is- I'm a selfish cow, but it's not often you find someone here you can actually have a decent conversation with. You don't mind do you? Cheers, Lucy._

Sorry about that. I am rambling though so I'd better go. Write soon and let me know how the holidays were and how you're getting on with training.

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, February 20th, 1989

Dear Charlie (and Lucy I guess)

Thanks for your last letter and the Christmas present before that. I'm going to need that book if I'm to have a hope in hell of passing my stealth and tracking examination at the end of next month. I never realised before just how noisy I was. I know you'll be laughing reading that, but it's really not funny, it's damn humiliating actually. I just can't seem to walk five paces without knocking something over, and no amount of spells is going to change that, worst luck. My training is progressing though. Recently I've actually had a chance to work shadowing a fully qualified Auror called Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was thrilling!

Did I mention I _HATE _the holidays? That's right I absolutely definitely despise all of them. Christmas was pretty bad. I spent it with Mum and Dad which would have been fine if Mum hadn't insisted on singing Christmas carols constantly at the top of her voice. I love my Mum but she really, _really, _can't sing. There was also the added trauma of the huge amounts of food I was expected to shovel into my (apparently bottomless) stomach. I honestly think my parents are trying to fatten me up in preparation for some diabolical feast. However there were good points to Christmas- the presents and the chance to joke with my parents and feeling of being a kid again prominent among these.

Mum seems actually really happy at the moment, which is great. She was teasing Dad mercilessly when I went to lunch last weekend, which is always a good sign. She's been miserable ever since bloody Aunt Narcissa invaded last November to tell her it was "still not to late for _Dear Andromeda_ to return to the fold" so it was great to see her back on form. Honestly, that woman is a Basilisk in human form. She has absolutely no redeeming features

The same could be said for (shudder) _Valentine's Day_. That holiday is a worthless piece of commercial exploitation designed only to make the whole world feel inadequate and embittered. I'm not saying that just because the only card I got was from my father, really I'm not! I am proud of my status as a young single girl, without any need for romantic attachment! (I figure the more I tell my self that, the closer it gets to being true.) Valentine's Day should be banned; it only brings vast amounts of misery to the general public and unhealthy amounts of money to soulless corporations.

Oh dear, I seem to be ranting rather a lot in this. In other news, I'm now officially addicted to chocolate. It's the one and only thing getting me through Auror training. I find my self actually craving the stuff- _while I'm eating it_. I'm convinced I'd go mad if I did I didn't have my daily-dairy–milk-fix (as Kingsley likes to call it).

I can definitely relate about the Quidditch. I miss flying crazily too. Though it was always more important for you. Everyone knows you should be playing Quidditch for England. Oh, and the Tornadoes are top of the league at the moment. Sorry mate. I listened to the Tornados match against Wasps on Friday and it was pretty thrilling. Some really excellent formation work from the wasps chasers and brilliant Catch of the snitch out of a wronski feint from the tornadoes seeker. I couldn't help remembering that truly amazing catch you made in our match against Hufflepuff, back in sixth year. Inches from the ground and right under Crawley's nose. The look on his face, it was classic!

This part of my letter is directed especially to Lucy. First off, Hi. You seem really nice from what Charlie says in his letters. I hope we can get to know each other a bit. Secondly: I'm sorry Charlie spends hours writing reams to me, but don't you think I could have a _little_ of his time? We have been friends for seven years after all. Write something in Charlie's next letter anyway.

Well Charlie, that's about it at the moment, except that Auror training would be a hell of a lot more fun if you were here to pull pranks on Moody with me. I'm glad your holidays were good and I hope the scale rot clears up soon.

Hugs, Tonks. xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, March 15th, 1989.

Dear Tonks.

Thanks so much for your last letter. You can always make me laugh can't you? How's the training going? I'm sure you'll do fine on stealth and tracking, even if you are a bit clumsy. You just have to maintain constant concentration, and of course pray for a miracle. Sorry, that was harsh, but the thought of you- Dora Tonks, lovely as you are, attempting to creep up on someone unawares is hilarious. Good luck in the exam anyway, I will try to be more supportive in future. I'm really glad you're getting to work with real Aurors now. I guess it just lets you know that all that training is worth it.

I definitely know what you mean about Valentine's Day. Hideous occasion. You realise it is the one day of the year when us guys are actually expected to be, horror of horrors, _romantic. _I didn't any cards either, which was a bit of a relief actually, even if I did feel horribly aggrieved by it at the time. For some reason Lucy kept shooting me dirty looks all day as if I'd done something to mortally offend her. Unsurprisingly that did not add to the overall festive mood.

Well, anyway, things are still pretty hectic here. The scale rot has cleared up for the most part, but no sooner does one thing end when another begins. We're now moving into hatching season on the Hungarian Horntails, so they require round the clock supervision and extensive reports on their activity. It's a slog, but it's pretty exciting as well. It's starting to finally get a bit warmer here, which is a relief. Lucy and I have developed a penchant for long walks now it's possible to remain outside for long periods of time, I've never known anyone who takes outdoorsy to the extremes that Lucy does. We get pretty muddy actually.

I was very excited by your Quidditch news. Obviously it's a tragedy the Cannons aren't top but I just need to be kept _informed _you know? You can't get English Quidditch on the radios here. You don't think you could owl me the sports pages of the Daily Prophet? I get it delivered, but I can't afford it, they charge extra for deliveries abroad. I think I may be as addicted to Quidditch as you are to chocolate. On the subject of chocolate, I can't say I really understand that. It's more of a girl thing I guess. Wait Lucy's coming over. She wants to say Hi.

_Hey Tonks, how's it going? Perhaps you can talk some sense Charlie. He is officially the densest boy I've ever met, and that's saying something. For one thing he supports the cannons (please tell me you're a Harpies fan), for another he utterly failed to send me a Valentine's card. Grrrr_

Oooh so that's why… Any way, Dean Collymore, Eddy Lynch and Johnny Edwards are coming to visit at the beginning of June. If you can get away from work it would be so great to see you. You could meet Lucy and grumble about me together. I miss all our gang. Please come!

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, March 30th, 1989

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your last letter, you really cheered me up- though I by no means appreciated the jibes at my clumsiness, it's a sensitive area. I wish I could come I really honestly do. It sounds like it will be really great fun, and I'll be left out. Humph! Now I'm resentful and moody. I just can't get away from work at the moment; I'm completely up to my eyes in it. Speaking of work you will be pleased to hear that I _just _passed stealth and tracking. That's not to say it wasn't awful- it was. I was shaking with nerves and nearly knocked over a statue in this ornamental garden we had to go through. Luckily I was able to grab it and save it just in time. I really thought that was the end of my Auror aspirations. On the up-side my work with Kingsley is so interesting. Just last week we tracked and caught this half-crazy old man who'd been using the imperious curse on his 16 year old daughter to keep her absolutely servile. The bastard's in Azkaban now thank god, and _I helped do that Charlie._ Isn't that amazing! I really feel like what I'm doing matters. Of course it was horrible actually finding him; but I know I'm protecting people.

I'm glad the scale rot has cleared up now. The hatching season sounds so exciting-You must find it really rewarding to be able to be part of something like that. You seem to be really enjoying yourself- you're perfect for this job you know, I've never met anyone so obsessed with nature. No one else I know would willingly go for long walks in the mud (except Lucy of course).

In Quidditch news- I am enclosing the sports pages for your enjoyment. You will be extremely pleased to note that the cannons scraped a win against Puddlemere united last Saturday. It was a thrilling match actually- they only one by five points because of a luck snitch catch- the united chasers are excellent this season. Unfortunately the Tornados are still a long way in the lead after flattening the Falcons yesterday.

It's strange, but since I left I've more or less lost touch with all my friends from Hogwarts- I've just been too busy and worried about everything. I bumped into Eddy in the Leaky Cauldron on Friday and we chatted a bit, but we didn't really have much to say to each other. He hasn't changed at all since Hogwarts, which means I must have. Is that good or bad? It's sad really; I guess I'm a bit lonely. I've spending a lot of time at home lately- my flat's far too empty.

Message for Lucy: You're a Harpies fan-mad girl! Sorry but I'm a die-hard Cannons fanatic- my Dad supported them. As for talking sense into Charlie I'll try but he never listens to me. Men eh! You two seem to have a lot in common what with both loving terrifying monsters and everything so he's more likely to understand you.

Ah well Charlie. I miss you heaps.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

P. S.: I suggest you send Lucy a Valentine's card next year- or else!

888

Hogwarts, May 15th, 1989

Dear Charlie

How's it going in Romania? How are you?

I'm writing this because I need your help. I wouldn't ask but I can't think of anyone else who could do anything.

The thing is- you remember Hagrid the gamekeeper? Well he's gone and hatched a dragon in his house and now we don't know what to with it. We, that is me and my friends Harry and Hermione (they're great, you should meet them), are really worried that the dragon will be found and Hagrid will get into all sorts of trouble if it's found, because they're illegal and everything. That's if it doesn't burn Hagrid's house down first.

So we were wondering if you could maybe look after the baby dragon on your reserve. That way it would be safe and Hagrid wouldn't get into trouble or anything. Please will you take the stupid thing off our hands?

Love, Ron

P.S: The dragon's a Norwegian Ridgeback and its name is _Norbert _(I know, I know)

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, May 20th, 1989

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for your letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing would be to send him overwith some friends of mine who are coming over for a visit next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon

Could you get the Norwegian Ridge back up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible

Love, Charlie

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, June 26th, 1989

Dear Tonks,

Thanks for your last letter. I'm really glad to hear that you're finding work so interesting at the moment. I really admire what you're doing you know. It's unbelievably brave. I couldn't do it. I could defend something I care about against a dark wizard, but actively seeking one out- no. Your report of your stealth and tracking exam cracked me up. I was even inspired to draw another cartoon- you tripping over the statue in the ornamental garden, which I have enclosed. I hope it cheers you up- you sounded a bit depressed in your last letter. Loneliness can be awful I know- it's only me and Lucy out here really. I definitely know what you mean about losing touch with your Hogwarts friends. All the guys were here about a week ago and I'm not sure we have much in common any more. It was definitely fun to have more company though- they're all still and laugh and I joke about school with them.

Thanks for the Quidditch news. I remain utterly convinced that this year is the cannons year- your news of their _triumphant_ victory over united has encouraged me in this view. The fact the Tornados are (forgive the pun) flattening everything in sight doesn't mean anything. It feels good to be a little more up to date with everything. You do get the sense of being a bit left out over here- because it's all so isolated.

Work is good at the moment- the hatchings have mostly gone off successfully and now we are monitoring the development of the young and studying how their mothers care for them which is absolutely fascinating, they grow son amazingly fast. Lucy has gone absolutely gooey over all the baby dragons. She calls them _adorable _– what is about anything small that makes girls go all broody?

_I'm female stupid- I have hormones. Hi Tonks. How are you? You support the cannons? I absolutely despair- there are no longer any sane people in the world. It was fun to meet Charlie's friends. I wish I could have met you too._

In other news it seems like Ron has been having a very busy year at school. First he wants me to take an illegal dragon off his- or rather Hagrid's hands. Then I hear he helped save the Philosopher's stone by getting past an enchanted chess set. Whatever next? I swear we were never that precocious as first years. I wish you could have come and seen me.

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

P.S.: I have a cold

End of Chapter Two

**Xanya-forever**-thanks so much for the thoughtful review.

**Starlet-Girl-** thanks for being so sweet


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to appear. Here are my excuses: New school? New social Life? I've changed the year, as a reviewer informed me I had the date wrong, but just assume it's still only a few months since the end of chapter two. Sorry for the mistake. Please review and let me know what you think of the new developments.

Chapter Three: Romance and Fear

Breen Dragon Reserve, September 13th, 1992

Dear Tonks,

I have important news to report and so I am writing to you again, though you haven't yet replied to my last letter (where are you? It's been nearly two months since that letter in July). The important news is this…wait for it… wait for it… I've got you all in suspense now haven't I… LUCY AND I ARE OFFICIALY GOING OUT! There. Very exciting isn't it. It happened quite out of the blue actually. One minute we were recording the wing spans of baby dragons, the next we were kissing. Bit of a shock, I can tell you. Lucy tells me she's liked me for ages, not sure I believe her but there you go. She's amazing anyway.

_He only says that because I'm reading over his shoulder, ha ha._

It's true! She's smart and sexy and funny- You have to meet her Tonks! Otherwise work is all going pretty well. This years hatchlings are growing so fast you can almost see it happening- which is a good sign, though it means we have to pretty constant observational recordings of them. Lucy, in the manner of a true Hufflepuff, has of course been diligent in keeping her accounts up to date. I have been slapdash. Sadly the hatchlings are quite definitely no longer adorable. They're great awkward gangly things in fact, a bit like my brother Ron!

In other news Ginny has now started at Hogwarts. I got a letter from Mum only yesterday telling me how excited she was when she got on the train. It's so weird to think of Ginny as going to school now. It seems like a second a go she was crawling around on the floor getting everybody's way. According to Mum she was very taken with a certain Harry Potter over the summer, blushing and silent and everything- Fred and George will have a field day.

How's everything going at Work for you- hectic and exhausting as ever? I get the idea concealment and disguise may be more your area, what with your natural advantage. That must help a lot as Auror now I think about it- being able to look like anything you want.

I don't suppose there's a chance of any more Quidditch news, now the new seasons started? Not that I wasn't thoroughly depressed by the news last time. Losing 360 to 10 against the Harpies! That's shameful. As you can imagine, Lucy was sickening for over a week. She had to gloat!

_I did not gloat! I'll have you know I celebrated tactfully- while rubbing his face in it of course._

What made it worse was I could just see how they could have turned it around- If they'd played a hawkshead formation of chasers to distract the beaters, Willis would have had time to actually look for the snitch instead of dodging bludgers every other second. It's strange how Quidditch still gives me the urge to _captain._ Tell me honestly- when I was captain of the Gryffindor team was I extremely bossy and controlling, not to mention obsessive?

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, October 20th, 1992

Dear Charlie,

Congratulations! It certainly took you long enough, a year before you have the guts to make a move? Honestly Charlie, call yourself a Gryffindor! You two seem like you'll be really good together. I really must meet Lucy; perhaps I could come and visit you both sometime? I wish you both the best of luck. (Lucy- you are going to need it!) Is it weird that I'm insanely jealous? It's just that my romantic life at the moment is a desert- not even any interesting prospects (unless you count my sleazy disguise tutor Dawlish- really the guy is a complete pervert.) Ah well, as my mother says, someday the right guy _will_ come along. And he'll be handsome, and rich, and a star Quidditch player, and have blue eyes, and a villa in Italy…. He's just around the corner!

How's work going? It must be amazing to watch the dragons grow and become independent, really rewarding. Charlie, I am appalled by your reported slacking. You were once such a _hard working_ child. You worked your way diligently through detention with Snape every night! (Ok so I was there with you, but that's beside the point…)

Work is brilliant. Concealment and disguise is the easiest thing since falling off a log was invented. Do you think it's unfair that I use my natural advantage? I figure I'm allowed, maybe even required, to use all the assets I have to do my job well. Sometimes it does feel a little like cheating though, just to be able to look like an old woman, or a child, without any effort or even thought really. It is interesting to be able to use my morphing for something worthwhile. I only really messed around with my hair (which is currently a fabulous shade of orange) up till now. I haven't yet had to morph when I'm out with Kingsley though; we haven't really done any spying work yet. That's still really interesting, Kingsley is so committed to his job that it's, inspiring I guess. I can't wait till I'm qualified, that is if I ever manage to pass the final exams, which would take a special miracle.

Your news about Ginny cracked me up. Can she really be going to Hogwarts? I have such clear memories of her as a tiny thing from my holiday visits to you. She was rather a pest as recall, always trying to steal my stuff. She must be very grown up by now. I feel old! So Harry Potter is now making holiday visits? That is cool on so many levels- no wonder Ginny's smitten. I wish I had brothers and sisters, you don't realise how much support you get from yours. Mum and Dad are great, supportive and funny, but it was definitely a little lonely growing up and a bit claustrophobic as well.

I was round at my parent's house at the weekend and I started talking about working with Kingsley and Mum just went berserk. It was as if she hadn't realised before that I was training to be an Auror, and that it would be dangerous. Dad had to calm her down. I wish she understood that I have to do this. Never mind.

I am enclosing the sports pages of the Daily Prophet again to supply you with Quidditch news though it is all extremely depressing. You were definitely right about the hawkshead formation; I listened to the match on the radio and was horrified. Stanton missed a few excellent opportunities to score as well which was severely frustrating. I knew that if I'd been playing…

You as captain? Honestly? Bossy-ha! Controlling-ha! Obsessive-ha! These are all gross understatements-you were the archetypal paranoid dictator, and you were a bloody genius with it.

Cheers, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, November 15th, 1992

Dear Tonks,

Thanks for your last letter. You were really sweet about Lucy and me. To be honest I was a little nervous about telling you but your letter really reassured me. We're both still a little awkward about it at work. Is it weird to work with your girlfriend? I do really like her and we have so much fun. Just this morning she was… never mind, you probably don't really want to hear about this.

I'm glad work seems to be going well for you at the moment. On the issue of using your gift: I say you're going to need every advantage you can get so make the most of your abilities. I'm sorry about your Mum, but I think she needs to accept your grown up enough to take your own risks, make your own choices.

Everything's pretty hectic here right now. The Hatchlings are almost fully grown and pretty out of control, which means- you guessed it, more work for us. I can't believe how much I've learned just watching them grow though. Did you know that baby Hungarian Horntails are electric blue for the first month? Or severely allergic to chicken? (There was very nearly a major disaster there- Lucy stopped me just in time thank God.)It's bitterly cold here again now though. We have to work in about three feet of snow. Lucy had the flu last week, she works too damn hard, she'll make herself ill. (Not that her flu was an entirely bad thing- I got to minister to her needs, which was fun.) Breen in the snow is strangely beautiful actually- kind of hushed and frozen time. At least we can look forward to a white Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas what are your plans for the holiday? Because if you've nothing definite on you could maybe come and see us over here- meet Lucy, that kind of thing. Mum and Dad are staying at home this year, and it might be kind of lonely. Not that Lucy isn't great company.

_Great company? I should hope so too, what with the effort I make. Catching flu just for your entertainment. Talk about ungrateful.!_

Anyway- try and come, I miss you. A year and a half is far too long not to see your best friend. If you don't who will I have to make immature cracker jokes with? Do you remember the time we hid the white mice you got from your cracker in Professor McGonagall's register? Her scream was a work of art- I couldn't stop laughing for a week.

Thanks for the Quidditch news. Sadly the Tornados seem to be continuing their unstoppable rise to league glory don't they? It's all doom and gloom. Was I really a paranoid dictator? I'd always tried to kid myself I was kind and understanding. Ah well, we all have to lose our illusions eventually.

Listen, I have a favour to ask you. I got a slightly panicky letter from Mum the other day. Apparently something weird has been happening at Hogwarts, she mentioned the Chamber of Secrets, whatever that is. She seemed worried about Ron and Ginny. I don't suppose you could go and see her, find out what the trouble is and try to reassure her? I'm just a bit concerned, though it might be just typical Mum paranoia.

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, November 30th, 1992

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your letter. I'm really glad things are going well for you Lucy. You know there was absolutely no need to feel awkward about telling me, I'm honestly really happy for you. I just wish something like that would happen for me. Things at work sound really interesting for you. Breen in the snow sounds dreamy. I haven't seen real snow for years, not since the third year Christmas we spent at Hogwarts. Nursing Lucy sounds like a definite upside of the cold-he he. You've really found a vocation there haven't you? I think I have that with my work, so I get how exciting it must be for you to be doing what you love.

Work is great here at the moment. I have my concealment and disguise exam in a week and I'm feeling pretty confident about it for once. This is my area of expertise after all. Thanks for being so reassuring in your last letter. You were right. I guess we just naturally feel guilty if something comes too easily. But there's always pay off down the line isn't there. Just look at my stealth work. It was the best fun just practising yesterday, making myself look really mad- or completely inconspicuous (normal hair and everything). Of course that sleaze-bag Dawlish was utterly unhelpful, not so subtly encouraging me to become a busty blond. I literally have to shower after every session with him he's so slimy. Do you think there's anything I can do about it- like reporting him to someone? Trouble is I don't know where to go.

I did go and see your Mum. The Burrow seemed really strange without all the children running round. I got this incredibly warm welcome, which I really didn't deserve. Your mum insisted on serving an incredible tea and we talked for about two hours. Your Mum is a great listener. What did we talk about? Well you mostly. She misses you I think. So do I. I did talk to her about what's happening at Hogwarts. To be honest it sounds bad. Apparently there have been threatening messages on the walls and a cat has been petrified. The most serious thing is it seems a kid, a first year called Colin, has been petrified as well. Apparently he's a friend of Ginny's and she wrote your Mum a truly miserable letter. The worrying thing is no one really knows how it's happening, except that someone calling themselves "the heir of Slytherin" is behind it. What do you know about the legend of the chamber of secrets? I vaguely remember a story about a monster that was supposed to attack muggle-borns. I think she's right to be worried, though I told that Ron and Ginny would be absolutely fine, Dumbledore is bound to catch the culprit soon.

I'm enclosing sports news again, as you seem to enjoy it so much. I can't say I do. The canons lost again. The whole thing looks full of gloom. The tornados are obviously going to win, _again._

Ok hold on, this is very exciting. After extensive negotiations at work and home it has been agreed that I shall have to weeks off at Christmas. The actual week of Christmas to be spent with Mum and Dad, the week of New Year, to spent, wait for it… With you! I am coming to Breen for New Year! You should see how excited I am, at this current moment I am doing a mad happy dance round the room. A year and a half is way too long not to see your best friend. You better have a great time planned. Actually just seeing you again will make it a great time. Now I sound soppy and sentimental. I can't wait.

Hugs, your impatient Tonks xxxxx

**Frozen-Passion: **Thanks, I love them as friends as well.

**rembrandt: **thanks, and sorry about the dates mix up.

**sexyface: **I'm touched. That was such a sweet review. There are definitely more R/T stories in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Charlie

Author's note: sorry this has been such ages! I had a bit of a block about it. Any way I hope you enjoy it now. It's quite a long chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it

Chapter Four- Hangovers and Other Natural Disasters

London, January 30th, 1993

Dear Charlie,

How are you? Recovered from New Year yet? Thank you so much for having me to stay; I had the most amazing time! You never really conveyed in your letters how beautiful Breen is, especially still decorated for Christmas. Rugged and awe inspiring. It was wonderful to finally see it; I can completely understand why you love it there. The wanting to look after dragons part I'm still trying to wrap my head around- though they are surprisingly beautiful, especially the Romanian longhorns. It was so good to see you again, Charlie sweetie. It felt exactly like old times, particularly the part where we blasted Bob Dylan and got insanely drunk. That was very familiar. I may still have a slight hangover as a result. That's not to say that you haven't changed Charlie, you have, but in a good way I think. You've grown up, but you can still have fun.

So I met Lucy at last! I have to admit I was terrified about that part. I mean, you never stop talking about her in your letters- how was I going to seem to this perfect person? But she completely put me at my ease when I saw her; she's the most incredibly sweet and open person. I was afraid we wouldn't have anything to talk about but it urns out we have one huge thing in common- you! It was great fun having someone else to moan with. She wasn't quite what I was expecting, too petite and blonde and wispy for the outdoorsy type, but she's clearly tougher than she looks. I think she and I have quite al lot in common. The one thing I just can't understand is what she's doing with a loser like you!

I think Mum and Dad were a little disappointed I didn't sped New Years with them, but they understood that I wanted to see you. I had a good time with them over Christmas- we went Carol singing and had a whole succession of doors slammed in our faces. I also pigged out on Mum's mince pies. She makes the best mince pies in the world. It's the pastry that's the key- all sweet and crumbly.

I am _not _enjoying being back at work. I was just getting used to the relaxing break when the dull grind of daily routine was thrust on me once more. I officially hate studying. Now that I've passed concealment and disguise so easily they're expecting me to have some kind of actual skill! Not that what I'm doing at the moment isn't useful or important. I'm taking a course in health magic, first aid- that sort of thing, from one of the healers at St Mungo's. It's pretty taxing stuff, advanced spell work and not something I've ever done before. Not to mention my tutor, she's called Miriam Strout, is the most irritating woman I think I've ever met. She seems to think all her patients are about three. Still, it's a good deal better than Dawlish- or as I like to call him Lechy Mcpervyson

I had a drink with Johnny Edwards in the Leaky Cauldron last night. Did you know he's engaged to Mattie Lewes now? I can't help finding that really weird. We only left school a year and a half ago. I'm definitely not ready for marriage yet. Still, Johnny and Mattie were dating at Hogwarts and it's completely obvious they're made for each other. Perhaps I'm just being bitter. After all, my getting married would involve my actually having a boyfriend… I hope you know how lucky you are to have Lucy.

How's work going for you- are you busy, or is New Year a light season dragon-wise? It must freezing over there. How do you Lucy avoid hypothermia? Let me know if your Mum sends you any more news about things at Hogwarts and give my love to Lucy.

Cheers, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, February 16th, 1993

Dear Tonks

Thanks for your last letter. It was great to finally see you again at New Year. When I went to meet you I was terrified that I wouldn't recognise you- what with your morphing and it having been so long and everything- but I knew you straight away, even if you had turned your hair a stupid colour (you can pull of most things my dear but lime green is not one of them!) I'm so glad that you finally got to see Breen and meet Lucy- I suppose I feel that, well, this is my life now and I want you to be a part of it. You and Lucy seemed to get on really well, which was a relief. I was having nightmares that you'd hate each other and I'd be stuck in the middle. It feels nice to know that I have, well this sounds stupid, but your approval. I really like her a lot. Wait she wants to write to you now…

_Hi Tonks. It was good to finally meet you. You were scared about meeting me? I'm the one who was completely terrified beyond belief about seeing you! You are Charlie's best friend after all. He goes on about you constantly. Well now I can put a face to the letters, though with you it never stays the same face for long does it…_

Hi again. So how's the healing course going? I'm impressed- that's really difficult magic medicinal stuff. But then you always were a little genius weren't you! It sounds like something that will be really useful- in life as well as in your job. I wish we'd learnt some of that kind of stuff at Hogwarts- you never know when it will come in handy. We have trained medi-wizards at Breen of course, in case of accidents, but still, it's good to know for yourself.

Work here is pretty much as usual. There was a bit of a crisis about two weeks ago when one of the Horntails escaped and nearly set fire to the village- it took about ten of us to restrain the blasted thing and get it back to the reservation. We had officials from the Romanian ministry round and everything- they were absolutely furious of course, I mean what if a muggle had seen, or someone had been hurt! It was a total nightmare. Lucy and I spent the next three days solid repairing every single breach in the shield wall of this place- so nothing gets out ever again.

On the plus side Valentine's Day was great. I actually remembered to get Lucy a card and flowers. She was of course speechless with joy.

_He means I was speechless with surprise- he did something right for once! _

Anyway, I did my best to make it a romantic occasion and we had a good time. I know you hate valentine's day- but I think if you had someone to share it with you might enjoy it a little more.

Speaking of romance- So Mattie and Johnny are getting married- that's huge news! They are completely perfect for each other. I haven't seen Mattie since I came out here- what does she do now? I remember she was very interested in transfiguration at school- something to do with that? I completely understand what you said about them being too young- but I suppose if you know you're right for each other, what's the point in waiting? Anyway it's great news, maybe I'll see you at wedding.

I am increasingly worried about the stuff happening at Hogwarts. Mum wrote me a quite panicky letter saying another student, I think his name was Justin something, has been attacked, and, this is the really weird part, _Nearly-Headless Nick_ has been attacked as well. I mean, what kind of horrible thing can hurt a ghost? Mum was talking about taking Ron and Ginny out of school. Of course I told her that was a stupid idea- but there's something badly wrong at Hogwarts. I just hope Dumbledore sorts it soon. Keep your ears open for information, ok?

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

Ps: cannons lost again, sigh…

888

London, March 12th, 1993

Dear Charlie,

Grrr! How dare you have a fun Valentine's Day when mine was appalling beyond belief! First I get laughed at by Kingsley because I didn't get any cards (he of course, as a dashing Auror, got loads), and then I have to spend the entire evening studying for my healing examination. I felt like a complete loser. Valentine's Day is an abomination- I will not be convinced otherwise. You have merely succumbed to the tinsel allure of its flashy commercial exterior- but be warned- this hides a cold, cold heart! You'll soon see.

How's work going? That sounded like quite a major disaster you described in your last letter. I would just have completely panicked. Funny- I can deal with dark Magic, but not magical creatures. Was the village you mentioned the same one you took me to- you know, the one with the pub where the barman has a wooden leg and the fire whisky is the cheapest I've ever found. God I felt ill after that night! Hopefully everything is back to normal by now- no more escapes, or outbreaks of dragon pox or anything. What's Breen like in the spring? Green and fresh like England or more wild?

Everything is pretty much as usual here. I passed my healing test respectably enough- though I was up until two o'clock that night studying for it. It was tough, but I managed alright. I'm now taking a course in the history of the dark arts- old cases, that kind of thing. I think the general idea is that you learn to spot patterns in dark magic and a bit about what kind of people these dark wizards are- you know, psychologically. It's really interesting, and I think it will be useful when I qualify as well. However it's not happy reading. I've looked at a whole load of files from when Voldemort was powerful and, well, it's horrible.

One bonus is that I've got Moody as a tutor again. He's a real expert on all this stuff, and manages to make it all interesting as well- not like Bins- remember how we used to spend the whole of history of magic plotting ways to irritate Filch- especially after he confiscated your fanged Frisbee. Anyway- Moody's an improvement, even if he does harp on about anti dark precautions all the time. I'm still working with Kingsley as well, which is always interesting. It's a great way to pick up tips for later.

Mum's been awful ever since she found out Mattie and Johnny are getting married. She seems to think it's high time I found a nice young man and settled down, possibly in a house in the country with a few children. After all she and Dad were married at eighteen, I have had two years longer to find myself a husband. She becomes intensely interested if I even so much as mention anyone of the male sex. Parents can be so interfering sometimes! Just because I haven't had a boy friend since that rather disastrous thing with Eddy in seventh year she thinks I need to be married off- that I can't manage my own life. It's quite hypocritical really- I mean she married the last person in the world her parents would have wanted her to. Oh well, I suppose she's just trying to look out for me.

Mattie and Johnny have fixed a date for the wedding. It's going to be on Christmas Eve this December- apparently she thinks Christmas is a really romantic time, their planning to go really traditional about it as well. I never knew Mattie was so conventional. She was telling me all about it at lunch time today- she works as part of the accidental magic reversal squad now- so does use her transfiguration knowledge quite a lot actually- turning things back into what they should be. I see her quite a lot now actually. She's asked me to be a bridesmaid- which I think is quite ridiculous- I'm 20 years old!

Any more news about Hogwarts? I've been asking around about the chamber of secrets, a looking in books but I can't find anything out.

So, in spite of that almost miraculous victory against Wasps last week, the cannons finish bottom of the league again. We do we bother Charlie- honestly, what's the point? If only we'd been around ten years ago when mad Morgan Murphy was captain, sigh. Anyway- there's always next season to look forward to- and the qualifying rounds for the world cup begin quite soon. Maybe England will fare better eh?

Best love to Lucy

Cheers, Tonks xxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, April 15th, 1993

Dear Tonks,

Well, you said you wanted to see Breen in the spring, so I'm sending you a photo of Lucy and me on the reserve- hopefully that will give you a bit of an idea. It's so beautiful here at the moment, flowers everywhere, though it's still quite cold. Me and Lucy have started walking again since the snow thawed though and it's amazing watching the place coming alive again after winter. It's hatching season again here as well- we have three new Ukrainian Ironbellies as well as two baby Horntails. It's incredibly exciting here at the moment. One disadvantage is that I'm so rushed off my feet taking care of them and recording their growth I have hardly any time to be with Lucy which is irritating.

_What do you mean it's irritating? Why would I want to spend more time with you? Ha ha ha- I crack myself up! Hey Tonks- How's the dark history course going?_

Oh yeah! How's work? Sorry but that course sounds really depressing. It can't be healthy to spend all your time reading about past horrors, even if it is useful and quite interesting. Maybe Professor Binns put me off history for life. What do you do to cheer yourself up- let me guess, a combination of sarcasm and chocolate, am I right? How weird is this though- you're already nearly two thirds through your Auror training. In just over a year you'll be fully qualified. Are you looking forward to that- or is it scary?

You as a bridesmaid- ha ha ha! I'm sorry but I find that idea so amusing, especially because you're so sulky about it. I can just picture you in a frilly dress- scowling all the way down the aisle- I have drawn you a cartoon to illustrate the point. Please take note of the hobnailed boots sticking out from underneath the frills- I felt they added a touch originality- what do you think? I really hope I'll be able to come back for the wedding- seeing you in a dress would make it worth the effort!

I don't have any more news about what's happening at Hogwarts. Lucy found the legend of the chamber of secrets in her copy of "Hogwarts- a History". The story goes that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts in a huff because the other teachers wanted to let muggle- born students in, but before he left he made a secret chamber in the school, which his true heir would one day open in order to purge the school of everyone he thought wasn't worthy of a place there. Apparently it's now open. I think that's one of the most horrible stories I've ever heard. I hate this pure-blood stupidness, I just wish there was something I could do about it. But you can't force people to be decent can. At least, if the monster or whatever it is only attacks muggle-borns, I can know that Ron and Ginny will both be o.k.

I feel really guilty being all the way out here when mum's worrying away at home- but what could I do to help if I was there? I'm glad I know what it's all about now though- trust Lucy to have to have a copy of the most boring book ever written!

_It is **Not **boring! It is a fascinating examination of a complex and thought provoking story! I would expect and ignoramus like you to understand though._

I'm not an ignoramus- who was it who knew how to treat that horntails cold?

Anyway Tonks, I everything's going well at home

Best Wishes, Charlie.xxxxx

888

London, May 20th, 1993

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your letter, how are you? Wow. Breen Really is beautiful in spring isn't it? I had no idea it could be that green, and the flowers and the sunshine are beautiful. That photo made me smile; you and Lucy both look so cheerful and sweet together, I've stuck it up on my bedroom wall. The cartoon on the other hand did not make smile one bit- ok so I laughed out loud, but it's really a very serious issue. Mattie has gone wedding crazy I think. She's talking about orange bridesmaid dresses. No matter what I do to myself I will not look good in orange- no one could look good in orange. Lucy will understand this ever if you don't.

How's work. I hope everything's calmed down a bit, you were sounding pretty frantic when you last wrote, what with all the new hatchlings being born. How different are they from one year to the next I wander, the weather might make a difference I suppose. I have to say though that a heavy workload is no excuse not to see your girlfriend, you should make time for her. Lucy's a fool if she lets you get away with neglecting her so badly, you have to pay a girl attention or she gets to think you don't care.

Your right when you say that studying the history of dark magic is depressing. I get days when I feel like there's just no point in trying to become an Auror, however many evil wizards or witches you catch, there are always more. Chocolate does help though (yep, you guessed right there too!), and so does Kingsley, he keeps cheerful, and lets me know that there's always a reason to keep fighting. I can't wait till I'm qualified and can really start making a difference; you know putting the people who do this kind of stuff away in Azkaban where they belong. Anyway I'll be finished with the dark history in another month, which will be a huge relief I can tell you.

Well, mum seems to have calmed down on the marriage front for the time being. I think Dad must have talked to her, he knew how irritated it was making me. I don't know what he can have said though, mum's so damn stubborn, maybe he told her I'm having a wild affair with Mad-Eye Moody or something- he he he. Wish I was having and affair- wild or otherwise, there are simply no attractive men in my life- its miserable. Maybe I'm too choosy or something. Everyone else seems to manage it no problem.

I went to visit your mother at the weekend. She invited me round for lunch strangely enough. I think she thinks I need keeping an eye on. Maybe she's right. Anyway it was nice to talk to her. I have more news from Hogwarts for you- apparently there's been another attack- two girls this time. One of them is one of Ron's best friends apparently- Hermione Granger. Your Mum was trying to be cheerful, but of course she's upset for Ron.

You shouldn't worry about coming home though- there's nothing you can do. Dumbledore will sort this out.

All my love to Lucy

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, June 28th, 1993

Dear Tonks,

Well I have a huge amount of family news, ranging from the horrible to the quite amusing; it was all in a huge letter from mum I just got. The first part, the horrible part, is that all this year it's been Ginny opening that chamber. Oh she didn't do it of her own free will, but what happened is almost worse, she's been possessed by a kind of enchanted diary, that belonged to you-know-who when he was at Hogwarts. Apparently she got so taken over by the thing she nearly died, that thing made her take herself down into the actually chamber itself. I feel ill just thinking about it. It seems almost a miracle but she's Ok. Harry Potter went into the chamber after her, killed the monster, destroyed the diary and brought her back to school safely. She's still in shock, but she'll recover. Mum and Dad were convinced she was dead, they were at Hogwarts and everything, it's nightmarish. I keep thinking about what might have happened. The more cheerful part of the news is that Percy has a girlfriend. Fred and George apparently think this is hilarious and have been teasing him about it constantly ever since.

Everything happening here seems almost trivial now, Lucy and I are both fine, the hatchlings are growing at an alarming rate, which is a good sign. It's progressed from spring to summer; we spend any free time lying outside in the grass, which is lovely. It's almost hot.

How are you, I suppose you've finished the dark History course by now. How did your test on that go. Well, I'm sure you did really well, you always do. You're going to be a very good Auror you know. I always admire you when you talk about making a difference. I think you really can. Don't let the other side get you down!

Orange bridesmaid dresses- hahaha! I could just hear you shuddering when I read that.

_I sympathise Tonks- you're right, no one looks good in orange. I had to wear baby pink to my sister's wedding, which was pretty bad._

Look, on the romance front, I really think it will happen when it happens you know. It sounds like a stupid cliché, but the right man will come along eventually.

Thanks for being so great with Mum through this whole chamber thing. She mentioned you in her letter, said it was really nice to see you

Best wishes, Charlie xxxxx

PS: England versus Uraguy on Saturday- I hope you'll be listening. I know I will.

**bograt- **thanks, I like Charlie a whole lot too.

**Sexyface- **Yay another lovely review! I'm trying to incorporate the action of the book a lot. I think it makes it more relevant somehow


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Charlie

Author's note: I had great fun writing this chapter, as it involved our first glimpses of everybody's favourite Werewolf, he he he! I am a bad Author who updates slowly slaps wrist

Chapter 5: The dangers of the trashy novel, and interesting meetings.

London, August 16th, 1993

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your last letter. About Ginny: wow, I can't even imagine what she and your parents must have been through. It makes me shudder just to think about it actually. I think you should know though that Ginny will be ok. She's been through something horrible, but she'll recover, and be herself again. Kids are tough like that. It seems like Dumbledore and Harry Potter (wow, turns out he really is a hero doesn't it?) have been able to sort this out between them without any lasting damage being done. I'm glad you told me everything; I think you need to talk about it. Look, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is I'm sorry, and it will be alright.

How is everything going in Breen then, are you very busy with work right now? How are things with you and Lucy? Wow, I just realised, It's almost a year since you two started going out. That's quite a landmark isn't it-congratulations! I hope you're planning to treat to her to big celebration, and not be all typically male and forget all about it.

Things are pretty hectic here. I did quite well on my Dark history paper, but that doesn't mean I get I break. Mattie wants me every hour I'm not working for wedding preparations, which, much as I hate to admit it, are actually sort of fun and I'm up to my eyes in work for Kingsley at the moment, because he's been assigned to the Sirius Black case. You must have heard about it, it's been all over the papers here. He escaped from Azkaban, escaped from **AZKABAN**. I have to say that scares me, he murdered thirteen people, and now he's just _out. _No one has any idea how did it either, and if he did, who knows, maybe other people could to. _Shudder. _

Working on the case has been really interesting, especially because I know it's all for real, that it actually matters. You have no idea how many owls we get every day though from weirdoes who are absolutely convinced he's hiding in their neighbours bike shed. Kingsley and I have turned it into a kind of bet- how many useless calls can we get through in an hour, that sort of thing. There was one really interesting thing we've been doing, which is interviewing every one who ever knew Black, who might have ideas about where he'd go, or how he got out. About a week ago we interviewed a guy called Remus Lupin, apparently he knew Black at school. I was expecting him to be quite suspicious and defensive, no one likes being questioned by Aurors- even half qualified ones, but he was surprisingly open and helpful, though there was obviously bitterness when he talked about Black- but that's hardly surprising. You're not going to react well when someone you knew, maybe even liked, turns out to be a mass murderer. Lupin seemed like a really bright person, not that he knew anything that will help us track the bastard down.

I've just thought of something horrible. Black, he's a sort of cousin of mine. Did I tell you I have an Aunt in Azkaban as well? Well I do, Aunt Bellatrix, sadist and loyal death eater extraordinaire. She got a life sentence for torturing an Auror and his wife into insanity. It makes me feel dirty just thinking about it. I'm _related_ to someone like that. It looks like my Mum was the only sane member of her family. So of course they disowned her the minute she married Dad.

Anyway enough of that depressing thought. We beat Uruguay! Ok- so Uruguay weren't exactly the best team I've ever come across and I can't say that the England team are looking particularly strong ( I couldn't help noticing that you're about ten times better than the seeker we've got)- but whatever, we qualified! I thought there was some decent passing towards the end, so with a bit of luck, we won't do too badly. Any ideas on who's going to win the cup next summer? My money's on Bulgaria, they've got a very interesting new seeker called Viktor Krum.

I wish I could get Dad properly interested in Quidditch. I mean, he vaguely supports the cannons, which is why I do, but only so that he has _something_ to support. He's much more interested in football, but what's the point of a game where no one leaves the ground? He's pretending to be following the cup, to please me, but I know he couldn't care less really.

As for the romance front, maybe you're right, maybe I just met the man of my dreams and don't even know it yet! Love to Lucy.

Hugs Tonks xxxxx

Breen Dragon Reserve, 25th September, 1993

Dear Tonks,

Thanks for what you said about Ginny, it made me feel a lot more reassured about the whole thing. Mum sent me a letter recently, and according to that Ginny's pretty much alright now, more in love with Harry Potter than ever. He did save her life after all. I don't think she'll forget what happened in hurry, but she's not going to be miserable either. I can only hope she'll be more careful about what she writes in her diary in future.

I did remember our anniversary, which is lucky because Lucy would have killed me if I'd forgotten .Do you know, I think Lucy is the first girlfriend I've had for more than a few months, I suppose that's quite impressive. It just feels right somehow. We spend most our time together here- but I never get bored or anything. We went out to dinner, which was lovely, and I bought her a pair of earrings, she seems to like them because she's wearing them now, they keep brushing against my face as she leans over my shoulder.

_Did you tell him to buy me these? I can't believe he chose them all by himself: they're far too pretty._

Glad you like them anyway sweetheart! I think summer is officially over here, which is a little sad, though autumn is beautiful in its own way of course. A funny thought hit me the other day as I was mapping the roosting areas of Swedish Shortsnouts, I've been here two years now. It seems a lot shorter than that, though I've learnt so much since I got here. For instance, yesterday, I was able to stun one of the longhorns so we could treat its foot rot, in just one blast. I would never have been able to do that two years ago.

So you're working on the Sirius Black case? Wow, that's pretty exciting, it's been all over the news here, and it's a really high profile case. No one's ever broken out before have they? Well I hope you catch him as soon as possible. I can just see you asking penetrating questions to anyone who might know anything, just like a detective in a book. I've drawn a cartoon of you giving some very forceful questioning to a guy cowering behind a desk. I guess being related to him must definitely complicate things as well- have you been getting a hard time about that at all at work? I have this horrible vision of you being under suspicion about it or something, maybe that's just stupid.

About your family in general- look, you are in no way shape or form a dark wizard, you share absolutely nothing with those people apart fro m maybe a little blood, and what does that matter? It's who you are that's important, and who you are is a truly fabulous and fantastic person. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently. God, now I sound like a corny old grandmother from a bad soap dispensing wise advice!

It's definitely Lucy's fault. She's developed a taste for trashy romantic novels. At the moment she's reading one called "The Hardships of Helga". It's all about a virtuous young witch called Helga whose parents are trying to marry her off to the local villainous pureblood Baron, only of course her heart really belongs to the dashing muggle stable boy, except that he's really a prince in disguise and… anyway it's completely ridiculous, but Lucy insists on reading it aloud to me. The writing's so bad it makes me want to laugh, if I was sure Lucy wouldn't hex me if I did! Ah well even the best of us have our little weaknesses, look at you and chocolate for example.

Of course I watched to England Uruguay match. Can't say I have high hopes for England though, Uruguay were a complete push over. Their defensive structure was practically non existent, and the England chasing was pretty shambolic too. Bulgaria is looking pretty strong, there's no doubt Viktor Krum is something special, but the Irish chasers are the best there's been for years. I'd say they have a very strong chance of the title.

Anyway, hope everything's going well for you. With a bit of luck we should see each other this Christmas at the wedding- still can't wait to see the orange dress.

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

London, 3oth October, 1993

Dear Charlie,

Sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual. Thanks for being so understanding about my whole- evil family meltdown what you said really helped. I've been completely snowed under at work We get calls reporting sightings of Black about every five minutes, and I, as the junior still unqualified (only nine months to go!) one have, have to deal with them all. Honestly it's exploitation! It's not like I don't have other work either. At the moment I'm doing a course in dangerous creatures, it's just a more advanced version of the stuff we did at school really. At the moment I'm halfway through an essay on the correct way to control and capture Werewolves (Excuse me, but what do we have a Werewolf capture unit for, if not to capture Werewolves? Will I ever need to know this stuff?). The rest of the Auror office is also in a panic because it's nearly Halloween, apparently there is a big intensification of nasty incidents at Halloween, what with people get drunk celebrating and the muggles being extra jumpy and stuff.

Incidentally I bumped into Remus Lupin again today. Literally bumped into him that is. I fell down the stairs going into the Atrium at the ministry and crashed straight into him. It was possibly the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. We ended up having quite a friendly chat though. He remembered me from when Kingsley and I interviewed him, which is quite a feat as my hair was completely different. He asked me about that, and I told him about being a Metamorphmagus. He seemed quite impressed, said it was one of the nicer forms of shape shifting. I wonder what he was doing there actually, he doesn't work at the ministry, it looked like he was heading for the beast being and spirit division, why would that be?

Sorry, that was a bit of a side track. I'm glad your anniversary went well, it sounds like you both had a really nice time. You're so lucky you have someone you can do things like that with. I can't believe you actually stuck to it that long though- you must feel like an old married couple by now. How are all my beloved dragons? Coping well with the sudden change from summer to winter? We're cold here- so it must be bloody freezing over there. I can't understand how you bear it! Are you dressing warmly enough? Now I sound like my Mum don't I!

I was amused to hear that Lucy is addicted to trashy romances. Charlie- I now have an awful confession to make to you- So am I! Does that shock, have I just sunk about three hundred metres in your estimation? It started when I was quite little, My Mum was a fellow addict, she used to read her latest book to me, and I would morph to look like all the different characters. I think I might actually have read "The Hardships of Helga" at some point. Anyway, don't just dismiss the chick lit straight out of hand. It's a wonderful form of escapism, makes you feel good about life. Much like my beloved chocolate.

I hope I will see you at Mattie's wedding, however weddings are much harder to organise than I thought. The trouble at the moment stems from the fact that both Mattie and Johnny's mothers are attempting to take control of both the wedding preparations and their children's entire futures. I have never met to bossier women in my whole entire life- I swear, never! (Well maybe my own mum…). I doesn't help that Johnny's Mum is a muggle and has all these ideas about traditions that Mattie's Mum doesn't even understand, and there's a whole lot about wizarding ceremonies that makes no sense to her. Mattie and Johnny are struggling to keep them apart, and unfortunately sometimes I get caught in the middle. The Irish chasers are looking good, by I think Viktor Krum has real style. I stand by my original choice. Only two weeks till Scotland vs. Transylvania!

Give my love to Lucy.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

Breen Dragon Reserve, November 15th, 1993

Dear Tonks

Thanks for your letter, how are you. It looks like I will be seeing you this Christmas after all, I got an invitation to Mattie and Johnny's wedding a couple of weeks ago, and I go a plus one so I think I'll be bringing Lucy along too. It looks like it might be fun. That's if you can make it to the wedding with out being murdered by vicious mothers-in-law .We'll probably stay for about week, do the whole Christmas thing with our families as well. I haven't actually met Lucy's parents yet- that's quite a scary prospect, I just know they'd me, think I was common muck or something. My mum has met her briefly, but that was before we were going out, they did seem to get on quite well then though, which is a hopeful sign.

Everything is going pretty much as normal here. It's cold enough to make monkey's dance, I'm at high risk of getting pneumonia, but otherwise everything's fine, almost quiet actually, probably because half the dragons are in hibernation. This years hatchlings have done really well- we've had more surviving than average which is really good.

I have absolutely no idea what to buy Lucy for Christmas which is unfortunate, or for that matter, what to buy Mattie and Johnny for their wedding. Do you thing I should get Lucy jewellery- or is that too safe and boring? I could get her perfume, but you can go very, very wrong with perfume. I expect I'll end up getting Mattie and Johnny a dinner service and Lucy a necklace, hardly original either of them. Wait Lucy wants to write something.

_Can I just say how fantastic it is to find someone who appreciates trashy romance like I do? You were so right when you called it escapism. I wish I could see you morphed into different characters. Particularly the Villainous Baron Wulfric …._

Now that would be something! By the way, I meant to tell you, I have some information about your mysterious Mr Lupin, Mum mentioned him in her last letter, and as he'd come up in yours I though you might be interested. He's the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts; apparently he's a really good teacher as well. Mum say's that Ginny raves about him. I don't know what he'd have been doing at the ministry though.

Your course on Dark creatures actually sounds quite interesting. I always thought our teaching at Hogwarts in that area was a bit inadequate- we learnt allot about what these creatures were like and how to recognise them- much less about how to deal with them. Perhaps our DADA education was generally a little sketchy, due to changing teachers all the time.

How are things going on the Black front, still not much progress? Mum says the ministry thinks he's escaped to come after Harry Potter, and that they've dementors at Hogwarts, that makes me shiver. You haven't had to deal with any have you? Mum's worried about Fred and George and Ron and Ginny being at Hogwarts when Black's trying to get there. She says he broke in at Halloween, but surely that's a rumour, the castle securities too good, especially now there are dementors guarding the place.

So Scotland got trounced by Transylvania- England is still in it and Ireland qualified top of their group- there is hope yet!

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

London, December 10th, 1993

Dear Charlie,

I 'm afraid it's true about Black at Hogwarts, he did break in. He slashed up the Fat Lady's portrait when she wouldn't let him in to Gryffindor tower, the disappeared. We still have no idea how he got in, but then we have no idea how he got out of Azkaban either. It's unnerving- those places are supposed to be safe, you know. Black's dangerous too, I mean really dangerous. I haven't had to deal with any dementors so far, I'm much too junior for that, but Kingsley has- he came back a shivering wreck from a visit Azkaban in search of information, and this is Kingsley, nothing scares him.

Searching for black is still taking up a whole load of my time. I'm not sure I'm giving as much effort to the dark creatures as I should be. I was trying to revise the information on Acromantula yesterday and none of it seemed to be going in, all I could hear was the squeaky voice of the woman who contacted us yesterday because she was convinced Sirius Black was hiding in her neighbour's garage.

Thanks for the info on Lupin. He did seem like the kind who'd make a good teacher when I met him, though I got the idea he was ill a lot, just from the way he looked. I've got quite curious about him, though I've no idea why. I have a feeling we'll see each other again. Maybe that's just rubbish, who knows?

Your letter really cheered me up though, made me feel much more hopeful. I don't think you can go far wrong with buying Lucy jewellery for Christmas, it's unoriginal, but it's always appreciated. Mattie and Johnny are looking for anything that will be useful when they move in together. I've had a thought about what you should get them though- a clock like the amazing one your mums got- you know, where it shows all the families' different locations? Do you know where your mum got hers?

The wedding preparations are progressing more smoothly now. Johnny and Mattie have had quiet words with their mother's and have taken control of things for themselves pretty much now. The orange dress is truly hideous, worse even than I'd imagined, I will die of shame having to wear it. My Mother of course thinks it's adorable. Mattie just laughed when I complained and said bridesmaid dresses were supposed to be awful. Strangely enough I think she might have a point there. It's a kind of tradition, and tradition matters. Not that that will be any consolation to me at the wedding on Christmas Eve. Gosh it's very close now isn't it, I'm looking forward to seeing you and Lucy there anyway.

I've invited Mum and Dad over to my flat for Christmas this year. I think I have some vague idea of impressing them with my domesticity. It will however involve actually cleaning the flat, for what may be the first time in the History of my living there. I'm quite excited about it actually, in spite of the effort it will be.

I'm glad everything's going well in Breen. I can't wait to see you. Muck love to Lucy of course.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

**404:** thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is technically a Lupin/Tonks fic, in that they will be the couple together in the end, but it's not really a romance fic.

**Bograt:** thanks for the lovely review, I think the orange dress is hideous as well, and I'm growing steadily more attached to Lucy, though she does some things I don't like in later chapters.

**Kitza:** thanks!

**Sexyface**: I love your reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

**Krumfan: **thanks for the review, here is the beginning of the Lupin Tonks stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Charlie

Disclaimer: Oh you must have got the idea by now- I don't own it!

Author's note: Well thanks to anyone who is still reading, after the long time this has taken, I'm sorry I've just been very busy. Looking after a German exchange, being in a musical, doing coursework, worrying about my sister on her Gap year in India, and falling unrequitedly in love- twice! I will try to be quicker next time, this story is never going to be completely abandoned- I promise

Chapter 6 Difficult questions, and Interesting Answers

Breen Dragon Reserve, January 25th, 1994

Dear Tonks,

Happy New Year! How are you? How did your Christmas entertainment go- you didn't completely destroy your Kitchen did you, or accidentally poison your poor innocent parents? Sorry, but it is a well known fact that the only thing you can cook with an degree of competence is pancakes, and they hardly serve as Christmas dinner now do they? It was great to see you at Mattie and Johnny's wedding, though I hardly had a moment to have a proper talk with you, there were so many speeches and announcements and formal gift givings. I did see you chatting to Lucy for a while during dinner; I hope you had a chance to get to know each other a bit better. Mattie looked so happy didn't she? She really had that bridal glow thing happening. One person who did not look happy however is you, and I must say I can see why, that hideous dress surpassed all my wildest expectations. I never knew orange could be that bright…

_Bright? We should all have been issued with eye protection. That dress was a safety hazard. My heart went out to you as you walked passed us during the ceremony. By the way, I read that book "The Perils of being Pureblood" you were going on about, it was great- the way Luke rescued her from the cliff at the end… _

You asked me to tell you all about my visit to Lucy's parents, and hers to mine. Well, we spent Christmas day at Mum and Dad's. That was great; Lucy charmed Mum by feeding the chickens with expert skill, and Dad by listening patiently to his endless talk about the Muggle underground system.

Then on Boxing Day we went down to Cornwall to Lucy's parents and stayed there for about three days. They have the most beautiful house, right on the coast, with a good bit of garden. It's quite high up on the cliff, away from the Muggles, so we could even practice a bit of Quidditch. Meeting Lucy's parents made it much easier to see where she gets her instinct for Magizoology. They have the largest pet collection I think I've ever come across: it includes a Krup, a couple of domesticated Knarls, about five owls, three cats and a Fwooper. It's practically a private zoo. One of the Knarls was having foot problems; and I was able to clear it up with a couple of toenail trimming charms, I think that helped to make a good impression. Mrs Penhallow is great, though completely absent minded; she always seems to have things falling out of her pockets and she never seemed to quite remember who I was. Mr Penhallow works at Gringotts and so I chatted about Bill in Egypt to him a lot. What I hadn't quite taken in is that Lucy is the youngest of four sisters. They had all come back for Christmas. The oldest, Alison Edgecome is about 35 and married with a fourteen year old daughter- Marietta. I can't say we got on particularly well. She seemed to be looking down on her family the entire time- it got on my nerves.

Anyway, I don't think I disgraced my self too awfully. It's good to be back at Breen though. Even if we are currently enduring sub zero temperatures and a blizzard. The blizzard is actually quite a worry. It's almost impossible to get to the dragons in this weather, and we're becoming slightly concerned about being trapped in the research centre, because the snow blindness makes very difficult to Apparate anywhere and practically suicidal to fly. For the moment Lucy and I are spending a great deal of time drinking hot cocoa wrapped up in blankets round a roaring fire.

How's the quest for that maniac Black coming along? Are you still being inundated with false alarms? I have to say it's beginning to worry me the way even the dementors can't seem to track him down. Mum seems to think it's likely Black's still in general area of Hogwarts, which has got her jumpy to say the least. She was a bit cagey about why she thought that. Is there anything in particular Black might want there?

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, February 16th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

How's it going? Sounds like you had a good Christmas, if a little busy and stressful! So you met Lucy's family? That's definitely a huge step, congratulations! From what you wrote it seems like you didn't do too badly either, well done! You must have been so incredibly nervous. I know I'd feel just sick meeting a boyfriend's relatives, because they're bound to be judging you, even if it's a positive judgement, it's their job after all, to protect the people close to them ,isn't it? I think I actually know Alison Edgecombe, she works in the office of magical law enforcement. They descend on the Auror department about once a month to tell us we're not complying with ministry regulations (oh Charlie- that was my first Auror _us, _this is so exciting, only three months to go till I'm qualified!). As I recall Mrs Edgecombe is a tall dark woman with the voice of a horse- anything more unlike Lucy I can't imagine.

How are things in Breen? Has the weather cleared up? I'd hate to be stuck at the research centre all the time, it's such a _grey _building, do you know what I mean? The village is so much more cheerful, and it has the great advantage of a pub, and shops! I hope you were at least able to take Lucy out for Valentine's Day, and that you didn't die of hypothermia of course. How did they cope with the blizzard? They're reptilian so I'd always had a vague idea they were cold blooded, but then they do breathe fire… I wish I'd paid attention in Professor Kettleburn's care-of-magical-creatures classes. Maybe you could clear this point up for me?

How are things with you and Lucy? You've met her parents so it must be getting quite serious. Maybe this is a really nosy question but, exactly how serious is it between you two? Are we talking marriage at some point down the line? You two practically live together already at the research centre, so that's a step in the right direction. Look, you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable about it, I'm just chasing after gossip.

Sadly there's still no luck with Black. Scrimgeour has got the whole department on it, and as a lowly trainee I'm still being lumped with all the dog work. Black seems to be able to simply disappear at will, even on Hogwarts grounds, it should be impossible. I have a horrid feeling there's something about him we're missing, that's letting him get round the security.

I don't know if your mum's already written about this, but there was another break in at the beginning of the month. Black got into Gryffindor tower (apparently some idiot had written down the password, and left it lying around) and threatened Ron with a knife. Don't have a heart attack, Ron's completely fine, he woke up and Black apparently just ran away. But it was a damn scary thing. I hope it hasn't got your Mum too panicked. I shouldn't really be telling you this, Fudge wants it kept quiet, but there _is_ a particular reason why Black's hanging around Hogwarts. The theory is that he's after Harry Potter. We think he blames him for you-know-who's fall and is planning to get revenge. The school have got a pretty close guard on the kid, but it's not easy. Apparently he's fond of wandering off unaccompanied and getting himself into trouble (remind you of anyone you know?)!

Kingsley went up to Hogsmead after the break in, and I persuaded him to let me tag along. We questioned all the teachers and we're increasing the Dementor presence around the school and the village. I got too close to one while we were there. It wasn't pleasant. I don't think I've ever felt so cold and so hopeless in all my life. Azkaban must be hell.

I saw Remus Lupin again while I was there, and not just for a few seconds this time; we had to question him about it of course. I think he must have a lot of respect from the students, there were kids popping in and out of his office all the time we were there. Merlin that man is polite! I wouldn't have the patience to deal with the whiny ones or the stupid ones. He seems to know Kingsley quite well from somewhere, because after the interview (where he was naturally totally professional) he dragged him off for a drink with us in the three broomsticks. Hanging out with two guys fourteen years older than me was surprisingly fun!

Needless to say, Valentine 's Day was an unqualified dismal disaster- again! I feel unloved!

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

P.S: Tell Lucy she might enjoy "The Mystery of the Marlowe Manor." And Luke at the cliff- one of the greatest moments in all literature.

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, March 10th, 1994

Dear Tonks,

How's it going? Are you still really busy? Thanks for the news about Ron, Mum wrote me a slightly shaken letter all about it, but yours arrived first. So Black's after Harry Potter? Well that fits with all the focus there's been on Hogwarts doesn't it. Poor Kid, it seems to be just one thing after another with him doesn't it. You'd have thought he might try to rejoin you-know-who, but perhaps that's part of his long term plan, or maybe he believes you-know-who is gone for good. Lucy certainly does. I wish I could be so sure. It did give me a bad fright when I read what you told me about Ron; that was _way_ too close. I wish I had any thoughts about how he's slipping past the Dementors, but it doesn't make any more sense to me than it does to you. Speaking of Dementors- you met one? From what you said it sounds like they're exactly as horrible as the rumours suggest, promise me you'll keep as far away as possible? Still, keep working, the dog work may be dull, but it is necessary.

I have to say your investigation doesn't sound too authoritarian, going to the pub with your colleague: Nymphadora Tonks, I am appalled! Sounds like you were having fun- while on duty- whatever next! Just a comment, but it's quite mysterious the way this Remus Lupin keeps popping up in your letters, any thoughts as to why? Are you just mildly intrigued, or what?

So you've met Mrs Edgecombe? You were completely right when you said she's totally unlike Lucy. Obviously I was nervous as hell before I met her family, but they put me at my ease fairly quickly by being, for the most part anyway, so kind. In reply to your awkward questions about me and Lucy, how serious are we- the answer is I really don't know. I feel more comfortable with her than with any one else I've been with, but then I also feel like a kid who's in no hurry to settle down. It's all very confusing. I suppose what I really think is, we _are _talking marriage at some point down the line, but there's a very long way to go yet, and it might still all go horribly wrong before we get there. I think Lucy and I will have to talk about all this fairly soon- wait I've got to stop, Lucy just walked in, and I have her reading this, can I!

Sorry… Anyway, the weather here is much warmer now and most of the snow has melted, I even managed to take Lucy out for Valentine's day. We're into hatching season now though, which keeps us pretty busy. In answer to your question about Dragons and blizzards they coped just fine, I think they have some kind of magical internal heat source, but no one quite knows where the fire breathing ability comes from. The blizzard was a good opportunity to observe that though, and Lucy mad some quite interesting findings about the differences in methods of heat preservation between breeds

_Yeah, did you know that the Swedish short snout has the ability to reduce its surface blood supply by up to twelve times, compared to only three times in the Chinese fire ball? Bet you had no idea- bet you don't care either…_

In other news- my dad is currently negotiating for tickets to the World Cup final, despite the fact that it's not till August, looks like I'll be in England this summer! I'm already about as excited as a four year old on Christmas Eve. First match of the tournament, only five months away!

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, April 15th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

How are you? Thanks for the letter; it feels like we say more when we're writing than when we actually see each other! Is everything still ship shape at Breen? How's the hatching going? How does it vary from year to year, and does it depend on the weather at all, I hope your blizzard wont have damaged the eggs at all. How's Lucy- has she made any more brilliant scientific discoveries lately? By the way- I was interested in what you told me last time about the difference in conservation between breeds, whatever Lucy might think. Thanks for telling me about you and her, you didn't have to you know, I felt really guilty for asking because it's really none of my business, is it? I think your right to think that we're still very young to be making big commitments, but it's great that you think you and Lucy might have a real future.

Still you were asking prying questions about Remus Lupin weren't you. You sounded so much like my Mum that I laughed when I read that. She always gets profoundly interested the moment I mention anyone even remotely male. She appears to view all men as potential husbands and nothing more! Well, why does Remus pop up in my letters? Because he seems to have a strange habit of popping up in my life. I don't know why I should I think him more worth mention than anyone else I meet through work, perhaps I am intrigued like you said. We're sort of friends now actually, since Kingsley and him and me went boozing at the three broomsticks together. I drank a bit too much fire whiskey and made him promise to write to me, strange thing is he actually did. That's the kind of person he is I suppose, he keeps promises no matter how stupid they are.

Things here are good. I'm starting to feel much more like a part of the department since I started helping out on the Black case. I can't believe I'm going to qualify at the end of next month. It's been a long road, but I'm starting to feel like I might actually get there! I'm half way through my final study course at the moment. It's kind of training for the more government based duties- you know escorting VIPs, that kind of thing. I have to learn quite a lot about international relations, and the publicity side of things. It's interesting, but studying is starting to grate a bit as well- I can't wait to be finished and actually working as a real Auror, you know full time and stuff.

The whole ministry is up to its ears in event planning at the moment. I never quite took in how much organisation the world cup was going to take. But of course, you have to accommodate thousands of people without the Muggles getting wind of it all. There's going to be an Auror presence at the matches, in case supporters get rowdy. I expect I'll be picked to go- apparently they always choose the most junior people because it's such a rubbish job (lots of really dull work and you don't even get to see the match). It's weird to think I'll be qualified by then.

Speaking of which Kingsley played a very nasty practical joke on me on April fools day; I still haven't quite forgiven him. He sent me a letter purporting to be from Rufus Scrimgeour (you remember, the head of department, the big boss man). The letter informed me that the department's "administrative body" had re-evaluated all my test results and discovered I'd actually failed everything, and they were dismissing me from the course as of that day! I went around in a state of panic for two hours before Kingsley told me it was joke. Everyone else thought it was flipping HILARIOUS. I can tell you- It most certainly was not! I bloody hate Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Oh- more news, I saw Mattie, Johnny, Eddy and his girlfriend Cassie last night. We went to a bar near work, it was fun, though I did feel a bit like a gooseberry, being the only one not in a couple. Johnny told me he and Mattie are talking about having a baby- God those two move fast, they've only been married a few months.

Best love to Lucy

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, May 10th, 1994

Dear Tonks,

Thanks so much for your last letter, you made me laugh so much. Especially that story about your April fool's letter. I'm sorry, I know it was mean but it was also very funny! To prove this to you I have drawn a cartoon of the expression I think must have been on your face as you read it- pure horror! Now if that's not funny, nothing is! (Oh dear, I just re-read this last paragraph, Fred and George appear to be more closely related to me than I previously imagined.)

Goodness, it's strange how coincidences happen, but looking at the date at the top I've just remembered it's your birthday! I'm a truly awful friend; I appear to have forgotten it for about two years. I am a pathetic excuse for a human being! Well dear you are now 21 years old, practically a pensioner; your teeth will be falling out day now! Isn't this the age when a person traditionally becomes and adult? I hope you won't be one for a good while yet my dear! Do you remember your seventeenth birthday? We snuck you into the boy's dormitory with a bottle of firewhiskey and all got horribly drunk. Then Bill came in and caught us and we all thought we were going to end up in detention, but he just joined in? I hope you have as much fun this year!

I hope you don't think I was being nosey asking about Lupin, or that I was assuming anything more than there is. I'm just curious is all. I resent being compared to your busybody Mum! Thanks for giving me honest answers though.

Mattie and Johnny are trying for a baby? What on earth for. I grew up in house that always seemed to be full of babies and I tell you they are not pleasant things- always screaming or making a mess!

So I might see you at the world cup? Dad did manage to get us tickets for the final after all; I'm already as excited as a four year old before Christmas! It will be a horrid shame if your work means you can't see the matches though. This competition is going to be a close one I think.

Any more news on Black? I don't get how he's hiding from you; it just doesn't make any sense! (The only even vaguely possible explanation is the amount of time certain trainee Aurors appear to be spending down the pub…) Mum says there haven't been anymore sightings at Hogwarts, which I suppose can only be a good thing, still I wish he was locked up safely where he belongs.

Things here are pretty good. The hatchings went well thanks for asking, we've got a strong brood this year. I think the weather does make a difference, Lucy has noted a higher number of female dragons being born this year, we think it might have something to do with the cold.

_It's actually a standard muggle theory about reptiles, the higher the temperature of the eggs the more likely the babies are boys. It seems to apply to dragons to. How are you Tonks- by the way I thought that April fools letter was horrible, not a bit funny!_

It's very beautiful and warm hear right now, Lucy and I have been spending evening outside which is extremely romantic, and quite fun too! We're also expecting a couple of Swedish Shortsnouts to arrive here soon, so we've been pretty busy getting ready for them. We also have an inspection from the Romanian ministry coming up, apparently they do it every five years to make sure all our concealment and safety spells are still up to standard. We're all a bit nervous about that, though I think everything is still in working order.

Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you soon

Best wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, June 20th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

Guess who is writing to you. If you think it is your old friend and team mate Nymphadora Tonks you would be wrong. It is actually Officer N. Tonks, Auror- third class. At least that's what is says on my shiny new badge! That's right- I've qualified, I'm done, finished, and official! I passed public relations, and the final overall aptitude test (only by a whisker mind you- nearly failed on the stealth and tracking element again).

It's been quite an eventful first few weeks I can tell you! On my very first emergency on call night I got contacted by Professor Snape informing me they'd caught Sirius Black, but by the time I'd alerted just about everybody in the ministry and Fudge himself had gone down to Hogwarts it seems he'd escaped, though yet again no one knows how. It's getting to be ridiculous. This time at least there is some kind of rumour, though it seemsimpossible to me. Apparently Black is an Animagus. I can't believe that, I mean we'd know wouldn't we; there are records of that sort of thing.

I have solved a small personal mystery recently though. I wouldn't tell you, because it's not my story, except that I think it's going to be pretty much public information from now on. I saw him at work just yesterday, and he told me all about it himself, which I appreciated because he didn't have to at all. It turns out he was at the ministry that day ( it seems like ages ago I saw him there now), and going to the beast, being and spirit division because he's a werewolf. He was visiting the Registry; apparently you have to notify them of any changes of job or address. That just seems frightening to me. I know Remus now, and I'm sure he'd never hurt anyone. It's come out at Hogwarts now, that slimy git Snape let slip, and he's had to quit his job there. Your mum will probably write and tell you all about it. I got so angry with Snape and our stupid prejudiced society when he was telling me about it I broke a glass. You could just tell he was convinced I'd run away screaming as soon as I found out. I'm not sure quite how to reassure him otherwise. Anyway, I'm glad he trusts me enough to tell me himself. I'd have been furious if I'd had to find out from someone else. It's weird, I haven't known him very long, but I still feel closer to him than to a lot of people I've been friends with a lot longer (not you of course sweetheart- I know you a little _too _well).

How is everything at Breen? Lucy well, inspection passed, short snouts safely arrived?

I guess you can tell me when you see me because I did World Cup duty as predicted- SEE YOU AT THE FINAL !

Best love to Lucy- (thanks for the sympathy about stupid Kibgsley's unfunny joke by the way!)

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Charlie

Author's Note: So I've finally reached Goblet of fire. I've had this chapter in various forms in my head for a while now. I feel like we're beginning to reach the heart of the story at last. Bear with me O.K?

Chapter 7: The question is: When to Worry?

London, September 15th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

Sorry I haven't written for a while, it's been absolutely hectic here ever since the world cup. Well it was pretty hectic before that with all the security preparations, but now it's even worse after everything that happened there. The Dark Mark after nearly thirteen years… well you can imagine it's enough to throw the whole ministry into chaos, that's leaving alone all the Death Eaters who kidnapped that Muggle family. Kingsley's convinced it was just a lot of drunks getting out of control- maybe they were Death Eaters, but its not serious now, that kind of thing. But I'm not so sure- the Muggle baiting can be explained like, but the mark, well its more than that isn't it. It's serious. I can't help having the feeling that we should be worried, that something really bad is building up to happen. In any case we've been told to look into every cold Death Eater lead we've got, by way of precaution. I've had to sift through a lot of old paper work without really turning up much. It's getting a little frustrating.

Anyway it was good to see there, even it was a little rushed and hectic, I was on duty after all. It's good to see that Quidditch still gets you as excitable as a toddler! I can't believe you were in the top box you lucky sod, that's what comes of having high up ministry connection! You looked well, I'm glad you enjoyed seeing whole family again. It was good to here news of Lucy and Breen as well- well done about the inspection by the way. It must have been quite a while since you were all together what with Bill being in Egypt and everything. How are the twins, and Ron and Ginny?

Looks like you'll be back quite soon anyway with the Tri-Wizard tournament. I have to admit I was a little worried to hear the kids will have to deal with dragons. But then they never seemed to phase you did they! Will Lucy be coming over with you in November? I imagine they need as much help as they can get keeping the things under control. I can't imagine they travel well. Come to that- how exactly do you transport dragons? They can fly of course, but how do you control where they fly? Anyway it'd be really good if I could see you properly while you're here, we could have a drink and a catch up. Tell me if you get any time off from work.

How are things in Breen at the moment? Do you have to do a lot to get ready for coming over here? Exactly how many of the dragons are you bringing over, are they all the same breed or different ones? I pity the poor kid who ends up with a Horntail! Has Lucy made any more interesting scientific discoveries? How is she at the moment?

I have a dilemma I'd like your help with. I'm feeling really bad about Remus. Since he lost his job at Hogwarts he's been doing bits of tutoring, but I don't think he gets much by way of company. I want to do something to cheer him up a bit but I don't quite know what. If it was anyone else I'd suggest we go to a bar and get thoroughly pissed to drown our sorrows. Somehow I don't think that's quite appropriate here. Any ideas? Oh it makes me furious the way he's treated! Did you know the ministry is currently draughting legislation that will make it almost impossible for him to get a job? I want to kick things just thinking about it. The woman behind it is a horrid old toad as well- her name's Umbridge, she's a crony of Fudge's.

Much love to Lucy.

Hugs, Tonks. Xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, October 10th, 1994

Dear Tonks,

How's it going? I hope things have calmed down a bit at the ministry. Honestly, I know what happened at the world cup was scary, but I don't think we have anything to be seriously worried about. I think it really was just the atmosphere of the cup getting out of hand. The Dark Mark, I know it's frightening but when it comes down to it it's really just a picture isn't it? It doesn't have to have anything to do with you-know-who. You should take every precaution of course, but I don't believe anything's really going to happen. The thing that most upsets me about the whole thing is that it ruined a perfectly amazing Quidditch match.

It was great to see the whole family, I haven't seen Bill for ages, and he makes me feel just as inferior as he ever did. Ron and Ginny have both changed out of all recognition. The Ginny I remember was a little kid; it was quite a shock to be confronted with this fully fledged teenage girl. She still obviously has a crush on Harry Potter (did I tell you he was there- it was great to meet him, seems like a nice kid to- all that attention hasn't spoilt him), it was quite sweet to watch actually. The only one who doesn't seem to have changed is Percy. If anything he's more of a pompous prat than he was!

We are pretty busy getting ready for the trip to the tri- wizard tournament. We've selected the dragons going: A Shortsnout, A Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball. There all nesting females, for the some reason the organisers particularly wanted those. It is going to be a big job getting them to England. Oviously we can't let them fly- they'd be out of control. We've got a collection of big transport Lorries; we're going to have to keep the dragons stunned for most of the journey. Yes Lucy is coming too- we're going to need a huge squad to keep them under control. I'm completely terrified that something will go wrong and one of them will break free. That would be the biggest disaster imaginable, and it would be my fault. I actually lie awake worrying about it, and I'm about the deepest sleeper imaginable.

Lucy is well, if feeling a little harassed about the trip to England. It's especially annoying for her because she wanted observe the nesting period of the Horntails

_It is very annoying; I'm missing an amazing opportunity! I'm at least as worried as Charlie is. Fortunately I seem to be sleeping better than usual despite this. It may have something to do with fact that Charlie lies awake, and so I don't have to listen to him snore…_

I DON'T SNORE !

_Yes you do. Don't worry about what happened at the cup Tonks. People always behave like idiots at matches._

Anyway… about your Lupin dilemma: I don't see why you can't take him to a bar like you would with anyone else. Surely he needs a good drink as much as the next man? Are you worried because he's older- in which case I'd say the need for alcohol does not diminish with years, or are you afraid you'll do something stupid? I guess what I'm really asking is arte you concerned about him or you? Look, if you really don't think it's a good idea, then just go and visit him. I'm sure your sunshiny personality is enough to cheer anyone up, and it sounds like he could really use company.

I definitely want to see you while I'm in England and I know Lucy will want to as well. We will have a lot of work on, I'm not sure how easy it would be to get down to London, but maybe you could come up to Hogsmeade- or- I know, we could go out in Edinburgh. How would that suit you? We're going to be in England from the 20th to the 30th of November. Can you get away at all then? Hey- maybe we could meet this Remus of yours?

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, November 15th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your last letter, you calmed me down a lot about what happened at the world cup- I admit I was pretty shaken by it, and I'm still worried, but what you and Lucy said helped me to put it in perspective a little bit. So, are you ready for the trip to England? It must have thrown you to find out there are going to be four champions instead of three. Which extra dragon are you bringing? It's not a Horntail is it? I read a very funny article in the Daily Prophet yesterday, it was supposed to be an interview with Harry Potter, because of the tournament- you know, but I'd bet the entire contents of my Gringotts vault it's all made up- no fourteen year old boy would admit to crying about his parents, however much he might miss them privately. My Mum was going gooey over it when I had tea with her yesterday; she kept saying things like "poor dear boy, he's so _brave." _I couldn't help snorting, but then my Mum's oddly sentimental at times.

She was looking tired yesterday, I think she works too hard, I can't even imagine how much stress she has at maternity hospital- witches screaming every hour of the day and night. I don't know how she copes. It's a scary moment when you first realise your parents are getting old. My Mum's only 41, but suddenly looking at her yesterday she seemed, well, very tired. I guess it's all connected to growing up and realising that your parents can't look after you forever. Ah well, my Mum still makes the worlds best chocolate brownies, I can rely on her for a while longer yet.

I really hope you don't have any trouble getting the Dragons over here, I can understand how it's quite a terrifying prospect for you. I shudder to think how much work for the ministry a dragon escape would cause. Imagine if the Muggles saw them. That would be a disaster on a major scale. I'm sorry Lucy has to miss the Horn- Tails nesting season, I can understand how frustrating it is to have abandon a project half way through. I hope she'll find the work on the trip interesting though. I think I'll be able to get away over the weekend while you're here- going out in Edinburgh sounds great, I'm really looking forward to seeing you, and Lucy too of course. I loved reading her complaints about your snoring- you two have no idea how much like a married couple you sound!

Things at work have calmed down at work since I last wrote, we followed up every old Death Eater trail we could think of and found- absolutely nothing. Kingsley's still working of the Sirius Black case- and he follows up every sighting we get reported only to find absolutely nothing again. I have a feeling Black's not in England anymore, he appears to have scarpered after his close shave at Hogwarts in June.

Well, thanks for the advice about Remus. I thought about what you said a lot after I got your letter and I came to the conclusion that I was uncomfortable with the Idea of taking him to a bar because, unpleasant as the thought is, of his condition. I think he would be uncomfortable in an atmosphere with so many people, just because I don't think he's used to it. So I went to see him like you suggested. I even brought a basket of goodies (my Mum's chocolate Brownies) I felt like little red riding, only going to visit the big not-so-bad wolf instead of Grandma. We just sort of sat around eating brownies and talking, he was surprised that I'd just sort of turned up, but I think he was pleased to see me. I hope I helped a bit anyway. As to whether I can bring him to meet you and Lucy, I'm not sure, I still fell a little awkward around him. I need to know he trusts me first. Maybe that sounds weird, and it's no reflection on you and Lucy, believe me. Just, not yet, O.K?

Anyway, can't wait to see you. Maybe you have some theories on how Harry Potter's names got pulled out of the goblet of fire?

Love to Lucy

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, December 10th, 1994

Dear Tonks,

It was so good to see you in Edinburgh. I've missed you a lot recently, it was good to catch up, and I know Lucy enjoyed it. I still don't agree with your theory that Harry confunded the Goblet to get himself picked as a champion. I will maintain till my dying day that someone else put his name in the Goblet, whatever you think. He coped so well with that Horntail that I won't hear a word sent against him- if he says he didn't do it, he didn't! You have no idea what a relief it was to get back to Breen safely with that thing. I thought we'd never be able to it. Lucy of course was delighted- she was able to observe it's nesting behaviour after all, which turns out to be, well, completely vicious. Don't worry, we completely understood that you felt strange about brining Lupin, it was great just to see you, even if you did insist on laughing at how supposedly married Lucy and I are! I will blame the gin and tonics for clouding your vision. We are most certainly not "just like one person!" I would like to meet him eventually though. He obviously matters to you.

It's good to back at Breen, even if the temperature is about minus 50.At least it's warm inside, positively cosy in front of the fire in the sitting room in fact. Lucy and I have been spending the last week decorating to research centre and our living quarters for Christmas. We have a huge pine tree in the sitting room and Lucy has got a knack for conjuring glittery decorations. It's going to look great.

_It already looks like a shimmering winter wonderland. I love the holidays! I know you don't share my attitude on this, but maybe you'll have a better one this year? Why not go carol singing? _

Have you ever heard Tonks sing? On second thoughts you don't want to! What are your plans for Christmas this year? Are you going to go to your parents' ? I think it's going be nice to spend it with just Lucy this year. And don't you even start thinking we're a married couple! We're not that boring- yet.

I've heard some very amusing things about the Christmas plans at Hogwarts. Did you know a Yule Ball is a traditional part of the tri-wizard tournament? I'd love to see Ron trying to get a date!

Anyway, we still have quite a lot of work to do before we can begin the break from work. The dragons all have to be very carefully monitored over winter, because of the cold you know, so we've been setting up a lot of measuring spells, just so we have regular records of their condition. Lucy has been doing a lot of climbing to set them up. I think it's dangerous in this weather, but of course she won't listen to me.

_As if I don't know what I'm doing! Still, it's sweet that he worries._

How is your work going? Any more progress on the Black case? How did your theory that he's out of the country pan out? I'm sure your right about that one- there were definite sightings last year, and now there just- aren't.

I just thought, what is Remus doing for Christmas?

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Charlie

Author's Note: well, I honestly thought I was going to write any more of this- but I suddenly got inspired- so here you are!

Chapter Eight: The Proposal that Wasn't

London ,January 16th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

Well, Christmas wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Actually, it was quite a lot of fun. Kingsley had a party on Christmas Eve and I drank rather too much eggnog. Which was not a wise move as Rufus Scrimgeor my boss was there too! Still it was more fun than your average office party. Then I spent the day itself with Mum and Dad, who were both in very good moods. Mum seemed less anxious than usual and the food was great of course. Mum had gone all out on the decoration front as well- the whole house was dripping with fake snow and tinsel. One very weird thing did happen at the party though. Remus and I were just talking about nothing in particular When someone (I have a suspicion it was Kingsley) shouted out "Aren't you going to kiss her then?" I looked up and realised we were standing right underneath the mistletoe! It was the most awkward moment of my life, I just wished the ground would swallow me up! We both sort of blushed and stammered and then he gave me a peck on the cheek and we both moved away as quickly as possible. I was too embarrassed to look at him the whole evening after that, and now I'm very confused. I think I might fancy him, but that would just make things so complicated! Also- judging by the way he reacted to the idea of kissing me, he is definitely not interested- gah! Men! Why can I never have a nice simple relationship with a good respectable boy like all normal girls? But no- I have to fall for the werewolf 14 years older than me with trust issues! He did give me the loveliest Christmas present- this beautiful set of rose quartz beads- he said they were to match the pink hair. I don't know where he got them, but they're lovely. I wear them all the time now.

I'm back at work now. Apparently there have been quite a lot of sightings of Black in the surrey area, so we're following that up- though I'm not convinced we'll find anything. I'm itching to confront some of the old death eaters from the cup- I'm sure Lucious Malfoy was one of them, but we don't have enough evidence to charge him with anything. Sometimes this job is so frustrating! Especially as the most junior member of the department. It's so difficult to get anything done! Kingsley says Dumbledore thinks something's up at Hogwarts. That's why he pulled Mad-eye out of retirement- but nothing all that fishy has happened. Except that Harry Potter got chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was odd- but would we be worried if it was anyone other than Harry Potter, or if there didn't happen to be an ex death eater present at Hogwarts this year- and? Personally I don't see Karkaroff as much of a threat I think Dumbledore is capable of keeping Hogwarts safe- he's always managed so far hasn't he? Still, it's fishy somehow.

Did you read that truly foul article about Hagrid in the Daily Prophet? Rita Skeeter was trying to make out he's dangerous and violent! She said he's a half giant too- which doesn't surprise me, but as if he's every hurt anyone! He's about the sweetest person I know. Its just more of this ridiculous prejudice. Oh it makes me so angry!

How are you and Lucy? Everything going well at work? Hope all the dragons are coping with the winter- it's still freezing over here! I know Lucy must be enjoying the extra work! Tell her to be careful though- I don't like the thought of those slippery slopes! I hope I didn't' embarrass you too much when we met up! I did have a really good time.

I hope things are all going well with you and Lucy. You two look really great together, and she's such a great girl- smart, pretty and she can down tequila like a pro.

How are your family? Did you see much of them while you were over here?

Oh- more exciting news- Mattie Lewes-Edwards is pregnant! She and Johnny are over the moon of course. You know they've been trying for quite a while now, well now they're expecting a baby in August! Isn't that brilliant? I still think they're mad for wanting a kid at all, but you should see how happy they are.

Anyway, hope its all going well. Much love to Lucy.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, February 12th, 1995

Dear Tonks,

Goodness I've such a lot to tell you. Well, one thing really- but it's very important. I've decided to propose to Lucy! There, it is now written down in official ink. So she will not be writing you one of her messages in this letter, because, for obvious reasons she is not going to be allowed anywhere near it. Are you as excited as I am? As absolutely scared shitless?

They way it happened was this. She got lost up one of the nesting crags two weeks ago. It was maybe the coldest night in January. I came back early, and waited in the main sitting room for Lucy to come back. But she didn't. It got later and later, and there was still no sign of her. At first I thought she's just stayed out to examine a particularly unusual find but when it reached to 10 o'clock and she hadn't appeared I began getting really frantic. All the most horrible things that could have happened to her kept flashing through my mind. I organised a search party, and we spent hours out on the mountains looking for her. Most of the team thought I was mad- going out on the ice after dark- but I couldn't leave her out there could I? I found her at about midnight huddled up at the back of a disused Swedish Shortsnout cave. She'd got totally lost and broken her leg in a fall from the peak. I just thank God she didn't giver herself hypothermia. Anyway, I got her back to base and the Healers were able to patch her up quick enough.

Anyway, all that night I kept thinking- _what if I never see her again?_ So I decided right then I wasn't going to waste anymore time- I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That doesn't stop being totally nervous- what if she says no? It's Valentine's Day coming up. I'm going to take her out for dinner and ask her then- do think that's ok? Too cheesy and obvious? God- why can't we just be automatically engaged already!

Anyway, thanks for all you're news. I'm very intrigued by this incident with the mistletoe and Remus Lupin at Christmas. I have to say Tonks, judging by your comments in your letters, I don't think there's much doubt about the fact you fancy him! Are you still wearing the beads he gave you? Yes? I rest my case. I appreciate the complexities of the matter though. Have you thought of just being honest with him about your feelings? Or is that too straightforward for a girl who needs to agonise about things?

Yes, I read that article about Hagrid. I completely agree with you. It was vicious. I only hope it's not going to put him off teaching. I cant believe the trash some people write!

I was amazed to here about Mattie and Johnny's pregnancy. I still think they're way too young for kids- only 21! Well, good luck to them, I'm glad they're happy.

I did hear from mum over Christmas. She told me all about the Yule ball, apparently Ron did manage to get a date- but from what I gathered it didn't go very well- oh dear! The second task must be coming up quite soon. Hope Harry does alright.

Wish me lots of luck wont you?

Best Wishes, Charlie. xxxxx

888

London, March 14th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I can not believe you've proposed to Lucy! I literally jumped up and down around my room when I read your letter. Obviously I hope she's completely recovered from her night in the mountains- I can see why you got freaked out- it's a dangerous job. Congratulations-I'm going to say congratulations because I'm sure she said yes. I've been waiting for this for ages- you two are already so much like a married couple- this was only the logical next step. I'm so pleased for both of you. I think the Valentine's dinner idea sounded so romantic, not cheesy at all. I expect to receive a wedding invitation any day now. Can I be a bridesmaid? Just as long as I don't have to wear a horrid frilly dress. I prophecy much wedded bliss!

About being honest with Remus- I don't think I can be. I'm sure he'd run a mile terror and then I'd never see him again, which would be awful! Oh dear, I find myself getting even more clumsy than usual around him- this is not good! I can't tell if he's noticed or not, which makes it all worse of course! What shall I do? And don't say ask him out- because I'm not doing it!

I half thought about sending him a Valentine's card, but chickened out at the last minute. Do you think I'm a total wimp? I did get a mysterious red rose- I have no idea who it was from- It couldn't have been him could it? Nah- more likely it was Dad- or maybe Kingsley sent it as a joke. I hate Valentine's Day!

Work is pretty much as usual at the moment. That surrey lead on Sirius Black came to nothing as per usual. Kingsley says he's getting so bored looking for Black and finding nothing he might just dress up as him so he can arrest himself! I do not think this a sensible plan, but I wouldn't put it past Kingsley! To be honest, I'm a little bored too! I was on the late night emergency call shift yesterday- the amount of lonely women convinced You- know- who was about to break into their houses was unbelievable!

I had lunch with Mattie today- she's positively blooming with the pregnancy- in spite of morning sickness etc. she's not showing too much as yet- I can't imagine her like that- she's such a slight little thing. She seems perfectly ready for motherhood- I don't understand it all, I know I'd be terrified!

Mum had a fit when she found out Mattie was pregnant- she suddenly has an overwhelming desire for grandchildren. I did try to tell her I should maybe wait till I'm 25 at least, and that perhaps I needed to get myself a husband first- but did that get through to her? No! Mothers! Dearly as I love mine she will not be satisfied until I'm bringing up hoards of children in a little white cottage in surrey. And she can hardly talk! She was the one her left her pure-blood family to marry dad and live in the wilds of Islington! Not exactly the perfect daughter now was she?

The Chudley cannons lost to the Tornadoes again on Friday. Will they ever improve? Possibly not. I think they're badly in need of a new manager! Want the job? I'm sure you'd do it better than the current fool!

Anyway, hope it all went very very well on Valentine's Day. Love to (Your fiancé?) Lucy.

Cheers, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, April 20th, 1995

Dear Tonks,

Thanks for all the congratulations, but they weren't necessary. I didn't do it. I didn't chicken out or anything. All through dinner she was pale and kind of distracted, as if it was a struggle to listen to what I was saying, then there I was halfway through the question, I was saying "Lucy Penhallow, do you suppose…" in the most stuttering voice imaginable, I even had a ring and everything, when she fainted right there in front of me! It was a shock I can tell you.

It turns out she'd caught Dragon Pox that night she was out. She was really ill with a fever for two weeks, delirious and covered in those spots and everything. The Healers were looking very grave, but she pulled through all right in the end. She's tough, for all she's so tiny. I was worried though. Really worried. It was hell actually. I never thought I'd have to worry about her, but now I worry all the time!

Anyway, she's up and about, and back to work and everything, but I haven't asked her. I think I sort of missed the moment, and now I can seem to get up the courage again. I still want to marry her, more than ever actually. I just have to find the right time- her birthday maybe? That's in June, so I'd have time to prepare myself.

I've been throwing myself into work lately. It's hatching season, but the number of dead eggs has been a lot larger lately. We're afraid it means there's some kind of infection in the dragons. We're going to have to investigate more closely, and keep and extra watch on all the live hatchlings.

I was intrigued to hear about this mysterious Rose. Surely if your Dad sent it, he'd have sent a card too, if it was Kingsley he'd have said something to you- teased you about it or something. Which leaves on our suspect list... mystery man Remus Lupin! It sounds much more his style if you ask me. Maybe he was too shy to own up to it.

Don't get too disillusioned about the job. You know really how important it is, even if it does get frustrating at times. Just remember why you got into it in the first place. That's what's important.

Mum wrote me a letter just recently, apparently Harry did all right in the second task- but Cedric Diggory won. They're now tied for first place- so it all hangs on the third task in June. Harry to win!!!!

I haven't yet told mum about the whole proposing thing- do you think I should? What if she doesn't approve? I can see mum being the mother-in-law from hell. Anyway- maybe I should wait until after I've actually done the proposing part.

Me as manager of the Canons? An intriguing thought! Now I know what I can do ift this doesn't work out! I must say their performance at the moment is pretty depressing!

I'm still in shock about Mattie- don't let your mum make you feel guilty because you're not married or whatever- you're far to young for all that! Mattie and Johnny are just weird. So no feeling bad about it ok?

So what do you think about the birthday plan? I'm not sure I have the bottle but still.

Lucy is getting suspicious about why I won't let her read my letters to you anymore. She's convinced we're conducting an illicit love affaire. Silly kid! But I can't let her find out beforehand can I? Ah well, never mind, she'll know all about before long.

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, May 14th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

Oh no! I was so sorry to hear about Lucy being ill- dragon pox is hell; I remember when mum had it when I was 16- very nasty. The worst luck in the world that she should have fainted at that particular moment too! You poor darling, and poor Lucy too of course, I hope she's completely alright again now. But I forbid you too let this spoil your nerve! I think proposing to Lucy on her birthday is an excellent idea. Maybe second time lucky eh? Let's hope you get to finish the sentence this time, you deserve it after all that trauma! Try and be very romantic and sweep her off her feet- and for God's sake make sure the ring is a good one!

Well there seems to be a lot of weirdness at the ministry lately- though not particularly within our department. Mr Crouch- who's head of the department for international magical cooperation has been behaving very oddly from what I can gather. Apparently your brother Percy is practically doing his job for him now. I expect your Mum has told you all about that in her letters though. I can tell Kingsley doesn't like it- a senior ministry official going round the bend- well that's definitely not good is it? We've all been trying to convince ourselves it doesn't mean anything though- and to be honest I'm at a loss to figure out what it might mean. There have been rumours of Sirius Black further north too though- the nearer he gets to Hogwarts the less happy I am. The third task in the Tri-Wizard tournament isn't that long away now.

Ah well, maybe I'm fretting over nothing. Mattie is well, starting to get quite big, it looks very odd on her, but she does glow the way pregnant women are supposed too, and Johnny waits on her hand and foot of course. The baby is due in only three months now- isn't that exciting? They've started talking about names- I think they're going to go for something very traditional- maybe classical. I tried to warn them- look at my own horrible experience with names, but naturally they wouldn't listen.

I think Remus would be very amused to hear you call him "Mystery Man", though to be honest he is a bit mysterious- I always feel like there are some things he keeps back, you know haunted past type stuff, though that doesn't stop me trusting him, and I don't dig. I still think it's unlikely he sent that rose, how ever much I might have wanted him too. I don't think he's romantic in that way, and if he'd sent it in a friendly way he would have told me surely?

Mum got one of her visits from my dear darling Aunt Narcissa the other day, which naturally left her furious and miserable. She was spouting the usual rubbish, being very condescending and visiting poor Andromeda. I don't know why Mum lets her in the house! Her husband is a Death Eater for God's sake! I don't care how strong the ties of blood are- that woman is a menace! Dad was hopping mad when he came back from work and found her- he kicked her out of the house, which made me very proud. Mum can be formidable enough herself- I know she's more than a match for Aunt Narcissa any day, but she still has some misguided notion of family loyalty. I think it must come from the Black family in breeding!

Oh Charlie, I wish you would come and manage the Chudley Cannons. Romania is a very long way away! When am I going to see you next? Probably not for ages! Humph, what on earth possessed you to go fighting Dragons anyway?

Anway, hope it all goes well with the lovely Lucy this time round. I know how much she cares about you, so I have very few doubts about her answer, just about your ability to ask the question!

Much love to Lucy anyway- am still hoping to be maid of honour.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

The Burrow, June 30th, 1995

Charlie,

Do not let anyone else see this letter, read it quickly then destroy it. I hope you weren't too surprised by the method of communication, but owls can be intercepted. I have something very important to tell you. You've probably read by now about Cedric Diggory's death, though the ministry is doing it's best to keep it covered up. Well, it's much, much worse than they let on. Cedric's death was not an accident: he was murdered, by You-Know-Who. No you're not imagining that- its true, he's back. You're mother and I were at Hogwarts at the time, we spoke to Dumbledore- he wants our help, to fight him. He has an organisation, the order of the phoenix, which he set up last time to combat him. We've joined. I'm telling you this because you need to be prepared. For God's sake be careful!

Dad.

888

Dad,

What can I do to help?

Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Charlie

Author's note: Well, here is chapter 9, we finally reached OOTP!!! Yay!

For the purposes of this story I am following the Fernwithy model in which Remus and Tonks are a couple during ootp, but the idiot then goes and dumps her in time for HBP. Don't hate Lucy too much in this chapter. She's scared; she doesn't know how to deal with what she's hearing so she lashes. I promise you will forgive her next chapter.

Chapter 9: Covert Communication

London, August 6th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

I'm using order communications to send this to you. I'll be in huge trouble if I'm caught, we're only supposed to use it in an emergency, but how else can I write to you without the danger of its being intercepted? There's so much I have to say! I only found out you had signed up two weeks ago, and this is the first free moment I've had to write.

Are you surprised I've joined? Not as much as I am I can tell you. Everything's been so mad I've hardly had time to think, and now I'm sitting in front of the kitchen fire at headquarters and it's suddenly hit me, I'm a member of the elite organisation set up to fight Voldemort. There's something very frightening about that.

I suppose I ought really to tell you how it happened. Well it started in a very ordinary way. I went round to Remus Lupin's place one Friday at the end of June. The first unusual thing was that a black dog came to door with him (more on that later), the second was Remus' face. He usually seems a bit preoccupied, but this was more than that. He seemed almost surprised to see me, though I'd talked to him about dropping round only the day before. He attempted to pretend nothing had happened for about quarter on an hour. But I kept asking what had happened so many times that eventually he just sighed and said "Sirius, I think we can trust her." At which point the dog turned into a very grumpy looking Sirius Black who said "you were the one who told me not to reveal myself at all costs". I'm proud to say my Auror instincts were instantaneous. I had Sirius (it still feels odd writing that instead of Black) disarmed and tied up in under 30 seconds (the fact that this eventually turned out to have been entirely unnecessary in no way diminishes my skill)!

Of course it was only then that I realised it was a tad odd that a friend of mine should have been harbouring a convicted mass murderer. I was about to start yelling something along the lines of "I've trusted you all this time!" or "How could you, you treacherous lump of doxy droppings!" But he looked me right in the eyes and said "Dora, do you trust me?" (By the way, is odd that he calls me Dora? No one else does, but he wont use my surname and it's much better than the full horror), and I knew just by looking at him that I could. Is that weird? It didn't feel weird at the time.

Anyway, the result was that instead of yelling I did a hell of a lot listening. There are still parts of it I don't quite understand, things about illegal animagi mostly (you probably understand it better than me by now); but I grasped the most important points right there: Sirius was innocent and therefore Remus was not the aforementioned treacherous lump of doxy droppings, and, I now had a much bigger problem in the shape of Lord Voldemort.

Remus was very sweet about the Order. He wouldn't have told me about it at all if Sirius hadn't let slip and afterwards he wanted to keep me out of it, said it was too dangerous; Infuriating rubbish of course, but quite touching actually. Not that it was going to stop me doing everything I can to send you-know-who back to the oblivion he belongs in.

I have to say, being part of the Order has its weird side. I find it weird having to keep half my life secret, especially from work. I'm terrified Scrimgeour is going to find out what I've been up to; I'm sure he suspects something. The Ministry is making me so furious right now that it's very difficult walking into the office every day. Especially when I know all the real work is going on somewhere else. For one thing I must be just about the youngest person involved. Half of the members I've met so far were in it last time, and they all _know_ each other. I don't just mean as friendly acquaintances, they really know everything about each other, especially Remus and Sirius. They have so many jokes that are just meaningless to me. It's weird how many familiar faces have wound up at headquarters; everyone from Kingsley, to my old tutor Mad-Eye Moody, to your parents and Bill. I've spent quite a lot of time with Bill actually, he's almost as mad as you! Did you know he's been seeing a rather stunning French girl by the name of Fleur Delacour (she was Beaubaxton champion, remember?). Perhaps the biggest surprise was Professor Snape. After the way he made my life hell in potions I had him pegged as a death eater for sure, but life is full of wonders. He still manages to make me feel the size of a horklump on a regular basis. Even if my strengthening solution is just as good as his.

The people I see most of though are Remus and Sirius, as they're the ones who live at headquarters. Sirius is an odd one. He can make me laugh when he wants too, but there's always something else underneath it, something kind of twisted. I guess twelve years in Azkaban does that to a person. You should hear the way he talks about his family (well, our family I guess, I'm technically a Black too) frightens me. He's so bitter, especially about his mother. The only time he seems genuinely affectionate and enthusiastic is when he talks about Harry Potter. He obviously cares a lot about his godson. He seemed extremely surprised that Remus knew me though; found it funny for some reason. He's only just given up calling me "Moony's little girlfriend". As you can imagine I did not appreciate that!

The work definitely feels useful though. We're mainly concentrating on recruitment for the moment, and trying to spread the word (though the ministry is doing everything it can to make that difficult). Tonight I have to go with a party to bring Harry Potter to headquarters. He's got himself into trouble with the ministry for doing magic out of school, and been attacked by a Dementor (I know! They're out of control already). I'm feeling rather proud of this mission. I'm responsible for getting his aunt and uncle out of the way. I've lured them with a fictitious "all-England best kept suburban lawn contest". Isn't that brilliant? Am I not fantastic in every way?

I should give you the other news as well, shouldn't I? Well Mattie Lewes-Edward's baby was born two days ago. Two weeks earlier than due; it's a boy, to be named Felix. Isn't that sweet? He's the funniest little red wrinkled thing you've ever seen. Both parents are naturally overjoyed.

How are you Charlie sweetheart? Did all go well with Lucy on her birthday? I miss you a lot, especially now, when everything feels suddenly up in the air. I'm scared. I wish you were here.

Goodness this was a long letter. Well I shall have to end now; we're off to pick up the wizarding world's most famous.

Hugs, Tonks

Xxxxx

p.s: just got back, Harry is a sweetheart, so teenaged and down to earth.

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, September 13th, 1995

Dear Tonks,

It's so good to hear from you. You had a brain waive about communication. I never thought to use order links, and I was dying not being able to talk to you. Dad told me you had joined up, but it's great to hear about it from you. When dad told me you-know-who was back I knew at once I had to do everything I could to help. I found out at a rather unfortunate moment though. It was Lucy's birthday, and I was just about to ask her whether she thought Weasley might sound as good as Penhallow when Dad's letter arrived, so once again no luck on the proposal front. Lucy and I are going through a bad patch at the moment I'm afraid. She won't believe that you-know- who is really back. I never considered that possibility even for a second; I trust my father and I trust Dumbledore, but she's been poisoned by the Daily Prophet nonsense and Ministry Spin. I don't understand it; she's normally so perceptive about things. She can always tell when I'm lying, and she's been known to be very cynical about the ministry. This however is news that's too bad for her quite to believe easily, and the ministry is giving her excuses not to. She's not a Gryffindor, she's not brave like that, rock climbing and dragons are one thing, magical war is quite another. She doesn't know anything about the order, and I intend to keep it that way. I wish I could trust her enough to get her involved. I really ought to be able to do that with woman I want to marry, shouldn't I? Maybe we're not as made for each other as I thought we were. I haven't had any open arguments with her about it yet. But there's definitely a tension that underlies everything we do now.

I wish there was more I could do from here though. I've been trying to talk to as many of co workers as possible, and the other local wizards and witches, but its difficult getting the seriousness of this across to them. England is just such a long way away they cant really imagine that a war there is going to effect them, and with the official news the way it is at the moment, they, like Lucy, are mostly choosing to believe what's easiest. Still I don't give up hope. And I know an international connection is useful, even if at the moment I don't feel like I'm doing much good.

So you finally met the boy-who-lived? Nice kid isn't he, not turned by fame at all. Mum's sort of adopted him, as you've probably worked out. Well its not like he has his own family is it, poor kid. Mum wrote and told me all about the hearing at the ministry. Can you believe they had the full court for a case of underage magic? Looking for any excuse to expel him it looks like. I'm glad you've got to see Bill too, and thanks for the gossip about this Fleur. God, my brother always manages to pull the best looking ones! What they see in him I have no idea!

I have been getting letters from mum, but they're normal owl post, so she doesn't say much about the order. I can tell that she's worried. Especially since Dad had a huge argument with that git Percy. Apparently he's refusing to believe you-know-who is back as well, and has been getting a bit to cosy with Fudge and his minions lately. I know she's terrified that something will happen to her or dad, and they wont have made it up. I'm so angry with the idiot for putting her through this!

Give my congratulations to Mattie and Johnny, and wish them luck- they're going to need it, what with all the baby madness! I'm very pleased for them. How is Mattie doing at the moment, not too tired?

So Remus calls you Dora does he? Well that speaks volumes to me. You must have it very badly girl!

Tonks, you know what I miss? I miss being able to talk about Quidditich like nothing else mattered, I miss not being responsible.

Anyway, Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, October 29th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

Gods but I'm tired! I'm sure I'll fall asleep and someone will come in and catch me using order methods for nonessential communications and I'll get a proper bollocking from Snape or someone. I've been up till 5 in the morning three times in a row this week on guard duty. I wouldn't mind, but Dumbledore is so damn secretive about it. I have no idea what it is I'm guarding. I know its something in the department of mysteries, but everything there is so, well, bloody _mysterious. _I haven't the faintest clue what it is that's so important that they're keeping there. There are all sorts of rumours going round the order, most people think its some kind of weapon we can use to fight you-know-who with. It's also the bulk of the work I do for the order, which is frustrating, because, although I'm sure its important, its hard to feel that I'm really making a difference.

I definitely think Scrimgeour is on to me. He's been asking some very weird questions lately, like how I know your dad, and whether I was close to Dumbledore at school. Worst of all he's transferred me off Kingsley's team. I'm not on the Black case anymore (which I now know is a complete waste of time anyway), and I've been assigned instead to what's basically a filing job in the dark creature activity department. It means a load of paperwork, and worse than that my immediate boss is a real sleazebag called Dawlish. I've caught him looking at me in a rather too forward way on several occasions, and his whole manner is just…slimy! He's a big fan of Fudge too, which doesn't help. I was hoping for more Auror recruits. Scrimgeour says it's because I've been getting too much responsibility for a junior Auror, but I'm convinced it's because he doesn't want me communicating with Kingsley. Not being able to has been a real pain actually. It's getting very difficult to swap information.

Anyway, as it is I'm buried under useless paper work. I'm convinced Scrimgeour is trying to break my spirit.

It did lead to one very lovely thing though. I had a bit of a break down last night at headquarters. I started crying half way through a report on the most recent sightings of Manticore. Remus asked me what was up and all of my work related woes just sort of came spilling out. He told me I was overstretched and needed to sleep, and positively made me go to sleep on the sitting room sofa, despite all my protests. When I woke up I found a blanket wrapped round me and the report on top. Remus had finished it for me! Is it wrong that I love the way he looks after me? I mean I'm supposed to be a strong independent woman who does not need a man to take care of her. But being taken care of once in a while is just so nice! I swear I fall more in love with him every day. So you can imagine I'm very excited to be going to Norfolk with him to meet a possible recruit next Friday.

I suppose you've heard what that cow Dolores Umbridge is doing at Hogwarts? I met her at work a couple of times and she's proper poison. The thought of her as "High Inquisitor" makes me feel sick. When Remus found out she'd got his old job he went mad.

Its one of the only times I've ever seen him really angry. But he has every right to loathe her after the anti-werewolf legistlation she drafted last year. I think he steal feels responsible for the kids at Hogwarts, and thought of that woman getting to them was too much.

Charlie sweetheart, I'm so sorry about Lucy. I was sure she was one of the ones we could count on. Maybe she'll come to her senses soon? Don't give up on her yet. I think you should confront the issue, make her face the truth. I know you're afraid you can't trust her, and you doubt you're whole relationship right now, but you wanted marry her. There was a reason for that, which I'm sure, still exists. I would hate for this wretched war to be driving more and more people apart. Can't you get through to her? You two have always seemed like you could laugh your way through anything.

Have you managed to talk to anyone there about the order at all? We need all the recruits we can get. Though it's tough enough convincing people over here about what's going on.

I passed on your congratulations to Mattie. Baby Felix is gorgeous now! He's got this great big mop of black hair like his dad, and he's very roly-poly which is extremely cute. Being around him makes me feel quite broody actually. I think I may finally be turning into my beloved mother.

One other thing. Remus just told me something that might amuse you. Harry Potter, and your brothers and some of their other friends have formed a defence against the dark arts group. Apparently they don't think Umbridge's teaching is good enough! Your mum is livid of course, she thinks they're all going to be expelled!

I miss you loads at the moment.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, November 16th, 1995

Dear Tonks,

God I wish I was anywhere else but here at the moment! I've had a nasty bust up with Lucy and the reserve is a surprisingly small place when the only person you really have anything in common with isn't talking to you. You can guess what it was about can't you? Well, probably not the exact circumstances. Lucy found one of your letters. I know, know, I probably should have destroyed it, but I'm sentimental alright! I still have most of your letters. Anyway, she found out I'm working fro the order and asked me things like, was I crazy to be getting in with such a bunch of nut jobs? and did I seriously trust the word of a senile fool and a disturbed teenager? And why did I talk about these things to you and not her? and was I only a member or the order because you were? And were we in fact more than just friends?

I naturally replied with a series of equally offensive questions such as, was she blind as well as stupid? And did she not trust me in even the tiniest kind of way? And exactly what kind of a slut did she think you were? I ended of course by blurting out that I couldn't believe I'd ever considered asking her to marry me. She of course was shocked into silence by that, and I stormed out like the great hulking idiot I am.

I'm really sorry you got dragged into all that nastiness Tonks, you know it wasn't really about you at all right? Lucy didn't mean any of what she said, I'm sure of it. That doesn't stop me being furious with her though. I could've killed her at the time. We haven't even spoken since, and it was over a week ago, she leaves a room when I go in to it now. It's a horrible feeling, but I am in no sense ready to attempt to bridge the gap. If she's not willing to trust me, or listen to what I have to say then I'm certainly not going to try and convince her otherwise. God I'm getting angry just remembering it all.

I do have some good news. I've made progress on the recruitment front. I've been spending a lot of time in the pub in the village lately, and well, the locals appear to be more willing to listen than I thought. I think I'm making progress. I just wish I could do something more active help! I've been asking people here to keep an eye out for anything unusual, just in case we get a hint of any death eater involvement. What they'd want with this backwater is beyond me.

Speaking of outlandish Death Eater work, have you heard that Hagrid is back at Hogwarts? Apparently the Death Eaters got to the Giants before he did, but he's not completely hopeless about some of them coming round to our side.

Mum told me about the defence group they've got going at Hogwarts, I think it's a fantastic idea, just the kind of thing we'd have done at school right? Mum's all stressed about it of course, but they need to be ready.

I have one question. When can I expect an invitation to your wedding? You are obviously crazy in love with Remus, and he apparently adores you too. So when's the wedding? I don't want to hear anymore of that "It's complicated" crap. If you do not do something soon I will owl him telling him ask you out on pain of death.

I can understand how down you feel about work. I feel the same way myself. Its frustrating feeling like what you spend most of your time doing is not the most important thing. I love my job, don't get me wrong, especially at the moment when the reserve is so beautiful in the snow, but I know there are things that are so much more important. It sounds to me like you're right about Scrimgeour, I think he's trying to stop you communicating with Kingsley. But that's not going to stop you outside of work is it? I loathe the ministry as much as you do, but look at it this way, its not forever. Sooner or later you-know-who is going to reveal himself and then they'll be begging us for help. Even that git brother of mine Percy.

Well, best wishes

Charlie xxxxx

888

London, December 15th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

Well there is no need for you to send death threats to Remus, because we've been seeing each other for nearly a month now! Writing that is so exciting, I still can't quite believe it.

It happened when we went to Norfolk together. The recruit turned out to be a no show, but we spent the whole weekend together and by the end of it everything had just sort of… fallen into place. I'm so happy! I feel almost guilty about it. I know that lots of horrible things are happening to other people, and yet this really really wonderful thing is happening to me. God I sound like a teenager, I feel like a teenager. Sirius seemed to find us going out hilarious; he didn't stop laughing for full ten minutes when we told him. Then, when I looked slightly offended he put on a very serious expression and said "sorry, it's juts, it took you long enough!" "Moony's little girlfriend" seems to have become my official title now, I have to admit I quite like it. My mum knows I have a boyfriend (which needless to say has her very excited), but not anything else. She keeps asking to meet him, but I'm not sure I should subject him to that just yet, it might send him running, and I'm terrified enough of that as it is. I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything about us if I hadn't mad the first move, he has this deep rooted sense of not being good enough for people, which is ridiculous, but we're taking it slow for the moment, and I'm trying hard not scare him. Though I think my slightly too exuberant happiness might be enough!

I'm actually looking forward to Christmas this year. Mum has granted me permission to spend Christmas Eve with Remus. I thought about inviting him over for Christmas day, but decided it would be too scary. I mean we've only been seeing each other for a month.

Work is still a mess. I feel like yelling at Scrimgeour most days, but of course I can't because I don't want to be sacked. Mostly I'm just so bored I could die! What you said in your letter about them having to face facts eventually at the ministry is true I know, but it's hard to be patient. Especially when Remus thinks there are signs of organised Werewolf activity in Yorkshire and the Dementors have already made one out of control attack. It's only a matter of time before they abandon Azkaban entirely I'm sure.

I'm really sorry about you and Lucy. Reading your letter made me very angry on your behalf. I can scarcely believe she said what she did about us. But I suppose people will say anything if they're hurt and angry. It can't have been nice for her to find out you'd been pouring out your heart to me just while you'd been withdrawing from her. I think I might have reacted the same way. She had to find something else to lash out about, because she can't face that it's the war she's really angry with and afraid of. I'm sure she knows really that there's nothing going on between us. I always thought you two were so solid! Do you really think you've burned all your bridges? It's so depressing what this horrible war is doing to everyone. It is the war. I won't believe its Lucy herself. I agree with you totally about the post break-up awkwardness. I remember half of Gryffindor wouldn't talk to me after I broke up with Eddy Lynch. Not that that was ever serious.

I was really glad to hear you're making progress on the recruitment front. It's really important we have as many different contacts in as many places as possible. Keep on charming all those Romanian villagers Charlie!

Isn't there anyway you could come home for Christmas? It might be good for you to get away for a bit. We'd all love to see you, your Mum I think needs convincing you're actually alive. She won't believe it till she actually sees it.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

London, December 18th, 1995

Dear Charlie,

I'm afraid I have very bad news. Your father was attacked last night by a snake while he was on duty. He's in St Mungo's now. We don't know how bad it is yet, but he's not conscious and he lost a lot of blood before he was found, at the moment we just have to wait and hope.

Love Mum.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hello anyone who is still reading!

This will be my first chapter posted in the wake of deathly hallows. A couple of things in it are now shown to be incorrect- eg Tonks is actually a Hufflepuff. I think for the purposes of this story however she will have to remain in this fic a Gryffindor- just makes more sense. I've been asked if this is going to include deathly hallows, and the answer is probably not. But I'm considering an epilogue which will take what happens in that year into account.

Chapter 10: Frustration

Breen Dragon Reserve, January 3rd, 1996,

Dear Tonks,

I would wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year but I know that the holiday season hasn't exactly been either happy or merry. Still at least Dad's going to be ok. I thought my heart was going to stop when I got Mum's letter telling me what had happened. I could barely think for the next few days. Still when I got a letter telling me he'd been experimenting with dangerous Muggle remedies I knew he was on the mend! I wish I could have been there though. . It's still a miracle that he is alright, the thought of what might have happened if he hadn't been found in time makes me feel almost physically ill. I still don't quite understand how he was found so quickly, I asked mum, but she was very vague about it in her letter. I suppose I should just be grateful for miracles really.

One good thing came out of this whole horrible mess though; Lucy and I are back on speaking terms again. She found me just after I'd got mum's letter. I was a proper wreck so she asked what had happened, and when I told her what had happened she broke down completely. I think it brought it home to her that I've been telling the truth the whole time. She told me she'd been an idiot, and that she believed You-Know-Who was back and that she was sorry for everything she'd said. I said I was sorry too, and so now we're friends again. I don't know about anything more than that yet. It will take time, but this is so much better than how it was. I didn't realise until we started talking again how much I'd missed just having her around. She's been great about Dad being in St Mungo's, she kept reassuring me that he was going to be alright, and she kept me calm. I'm not sure where we go from here. I can't just forget everything that happened.

Aside from that things are pretty much as usual here, I got myself a pretty nasty burn the other day when I got distracted trying to subdue a Hungarian Horntail- Never take your eyes off a Hungarian Horntail Tonks, still it healed pretty instantly when our medi-wizards got to it. It's freezing here as per usual, but January is pretty miserable over there too, so I can't feel too jealous.

I'm still trying to do everything I can on the recruitment for the Order front; with a little gentle persuasion I'll probably be able to get Lucy in on that too. It would be good to have support. My biggest problem is that there just aren't that many people around here to spread the word to!

How's everything with you? Did you spend Christmas with your parents? I hope everything is alright with them. How are things going with Remus? I'm so glad you two finally got together. One of us should be in a happy relationship at least! When do I get to meet him by the way?

Miss you lots

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

_Breen Dragon Reserve, January 12__th,__ 1996_

_Dear Tonks,_

_I've been meaning to write to you for ages, but it's taken me quite a while to get up the courage to do it because, because well, I owe you an apology. I'm sure Charlie told you about all the dreadful things I said, and how you got mixed up in them. I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry in person, I know I've been a complete idiot. It's not an excuse to say I was scared, it's just what happened. I was never like a Gryffindor that way._

_It's awful because the person I hurt most is the one who's most important to me. I love Charlie; I really do, even if I haven't been exactly supportive. I'm miserable right now because I think I've damaged things permanently. I can't believe it took such a horrible thing happening to his family to bring me to my senses._

_Well, you don't want to hear me complain about things that are my own fault do you? What I wanted to say was, I'm sorry, and I really really hope you can forgive me_

_Lucy_

888

London, February 26th, 1996

Dear Charlie,

How are you? It must have been awful for you hearing about your Dad like that while you were away and not able to do anything. I'd have gone mad if it was one of my parents. I guess we should be thankful that he's completely recovered now though, there's no point dwelling on dreadful things that might have happened. It will just make you crazy.

On the subject of how your Dad was found, I can tell you a bit more, though none of us really understand exactly what happened. It's all to with Harry Potter (it always seems to involve him somehow doesn't it). Apparently he saw the attack on your father in a dream, woke up yelling, insisting what he'd seen was real, and alerted Dumbledore and all your family at Hogwarts. Now the real mystery is how exactly Harry saw what he did. Mad Eye is being paranoid as per usual, he's convinced Harry's being possessed by Voldemort. Personally I don't believe that, if Harry was possessed wouldn't he be acting more, well, evil? It's very strange though, I did wonder if he might be some sort of seer, but he's not looking into the future. It's been very useful though, however he's doing it.

I'm really glad that you and Lucy are talking again; I know you've been really lonely there without having her to talk to. I know she said some really awful things, but it wasn't only her fault what happened was it? Maybe you should trust her a bit more instead of rambling to me. It was making me miserable thinking this wretched war had wrecked your relationship, I hope you two can start again. She wrote to me you know, to say sorry, she sounded really unhappy. She cares about you a lot you know, even if she has made mistakes. I think she was really cut up about what happened to your Dad.

Have you seen this week's edition of the Quibbler? It's brilliant! Harry has given a full interview about what happened the night Voldemort came back last June. If this doesn't open people's eyes to the truth nothing will, he's actually given a full list of the names of every Death Eater he saw there. You have to say it for him, he's got guts. The world really does seem to have been tipped upside down though; I mean the Quibbler is talking sense for the first time in its history, while the Daily Prophet is full of lies.

Anyway, I did spend Christmas day with Mum and Dad, I'm worried about Mum she seems thinner and more tired than usual. I asked Dad what was up and he said that she's just worried because of this hideous war. She's terrified something will happen to me. I wanted to tell her that I can look after myself, but the truth is I can't promise her that any more, can I. This is a war, and people are going to get hurt. It's really depressing to say that. I couldn't not get involved though. How could I call myself an Auror if when the most powerful dark Wizard for fifty years returned I sat there and did nothing? We tried to keep Christmas as normal as possible. Mum got really obsessive over the decorations being perfect, but it wasn't exactly cheerful.

Thank you for asking about me and Remus. Well, So far, so good. When it's just us it's really nice, easy, but in front of anyone else he clams up and gets very self conscious. We spent Valentines Day together at his place. It was really nice; we were just curled up on the sofa with a box of chocolates. I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable. Can you believe it; I actually enjoyed Valentines Day for once. I guess it's not actually so bad when you spend it with someone you love.

Work is mad at the moment, still at least now we're working towards something real. Dumbledore was really worried by the break out from Azkaban last month; he thinks it means the Dementors are now out of Ministry control. I have to say I can't think if anyway ten of the highest security prisoners could escape all at once. Did you know my dear Aunt Bellatrix is among the escapees? How I want to be the one to bring her back in! Our big theory there is that she'll try to contact her sister, my lovely aunt Narcissa. We've got the Malfoys under close surveillance

I went to see little Felix Lewes-Edwards yesterday, he is adorable at the moment, and he's just started to crawl. Mattie is such a doting mother; it's really sweet to see.

I miss you a lot right now.

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, March 12th, 1996

Dear Tonks,

Lucy wrote to you? She never told me that. Wow, that's really really sweet actually. Things are really weird with me and her at the moment. We're being faultlessly polite to each other, but it's like we're dancing round something unacknowledged. Well I suppose things are always a bit awkward around an ex, I've never really had an ex before, not one I was ever serious with anyway.

Things here are much the same as usual. Lucy has started a campaign to increase the Reserve's security. She says tells the others it's just about basic security and Muggle protection, but I know she's really terrified about what You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters could do with Dragons. We've been strengthening and adding to all the protective spells, it's a pretty big job, considering how huge this place is, and the Dragons are extra vicious at the moment because they're nesting, we've had a few very near misses and some nasty burns. I've seen Lucy practicing defensive spell as well. I think she's frightened, especially since the Azkaban mass break out, and she wants to be prepared. I don't know quite what to tell her, I can't say she'll be safe, because I don't know that, but I don't want to panic her either. Her Reducto charms are pretty powerful, but her shield charm needs a bit of work, I've been trying to help her work on it, mine could use some improvement too.

Mum has started writing much more often than she used to. Nothing important, all by owl post, but she writes about once every few days. I think she's reassuring herself I'm alright, and partly I think she just needs someone to talk to. She's paranoid about all of us because of this war of course. She did give me interesting news about Hogwarts though, it sounds like Umbridge is as bad as your Remus said. Apparently she's sacked Professor Trelawney, I know you always said she was complete Fraud, but Umbridge has no right to kick her off the staff. The students are all close to outright rebellion from what Mum was hinting in her letters. You can imagine what she feels about that! I can't say I blame any of them for rebelling. I know we certainly got up to enough mischief, and we weren't dealing with Umbridge.

Wow! You actually enjoyed Valentine's Day for once, that's amazing. I guess the right company makes all the difference. I don't think you need to be too worried about the whole public vs. private issue with Remus; I expect it's a werewolf thing. Maybe he feels like he doesn't deserve to have someone in his life, and so feels guilty about it. Anyway, I'm no good with this stuff.

How's work? You must be snowed under what with the break out. Any good leads on the escapees yet? Your Idea about Bellatrix Lestrange heading for the Malfoys' sounds sensible- if she hasn't already joined You-Know-Who that is. I can't believe I just wrote that, it's a very very scary thought. Bellatrix Lestrange back at You-Know-Who's side. Hang on, Lucy wants to say something,

_Hi Tonks, I just wanted to say, find them, all of them, and quickly. Please. _

She's not wrong.

Write back soon and let me know how you're doing

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxxx

888

London, April 14th, 1996

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your last letter; I'm sorry I haven't written back sooner, but things are still kind of mad here. We're still having no luck on the Death Eater front, no signs of anything illegal at Malfoy Manor which is really frustrating.

Everything with the Order is in a bit of chaos too at the moment since Dumbledore had to leave Hogwarts. It makes me get into a rage whenever I think about it! The arrogance! Thinking they can push him out of his own school! Officially now of course Dumbledore is as much a target as any of the Death Eaters, which is so ridiculous I'd laugh except that it's far too horrible. Well, if Fudge thinks it's going to stop Dumbledore fighting Voldemort he's even more stupid than I thought. I've got myself assigned to the team looking for the Lestranges, so I'm not compromised thank goodness. Still, it makes me want to jump onto one of the tables in the canteen in the middle of lunch and yell to the idea Ministry about all the injustice they're allowing to happen

I swear Scrimgeour knows I'm not exactly an ardent Fudge supporter; he's been giving me dirty looks a lot lately. I'm lucky I've got Mad-Eye looking out for me at the moment- Scrimgeour may think he's a bit cracked, but he's still scared enough of him to leave me alone for now.

Grimmauld Place is not the happiest spot to hang in right now. Sirius is going crazy from having been cooped up for so long, and we're all frustrated because we just don't seem to be getting anywhere real. We think Voldemort is going to plan something at the department of mysteries but we have no way of knowing what.

Anyway, rant over! About what you said in your letter on the subject of me and Remus. I'm not worried, I know that he cares about me and that is the only thing that really matters. It's going to take time to convince him I'm not going to run at the first sign of trouble, but (believe it or not) I can be patient. I love him. I didn't think feeling like this actually existed outside of cheesy novels, but it turns out it does! When I'm with him no one else exists, it's that simple. God why did I have to fall for someone so inconvenient at such an inconvenient time!

I think Lucy is right to be concerned about the security at Breen. The Death Eaters will use anything to gain more power, and Dragons could be very useful in the wreaking havoc and causing terror stakes. Whatever you can do to help her become better at defending herself you should, and what about the rest of the staff at Breen? How many of them know or believe that Voldemort is back? They need to be prepared; they need to be able to defend themselves if they need to. Can you help do that without causing panic?

I'm sorry about things being odd with you and Lucy, I think that's normal after a break up, but it's sad. You two used to be so close! I hope you can overcome the awkward stage and get to just trust each other again.

Wish you were here, love to Lucy

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, May 17th, 1996

Dear Tonks,

How are you? You sounded angry and frustrated in your last letter, and I don't blame you. It's a mess, all of it; You-Know-Who, the Ministry, what's happening at Hogwarts. At least my brothers have been doing something about that. You must have heard what Fred and George did when they left school. Mum wrote to me about it. She was furious of course, but it's the first time I've really laughed for weeks. I always knew Fred and George would be good for something one day- that was truly inspired! Have they turned up at Headquarters? Mum didn't say in her letter, but I'd like to see her try and stop them doing everything they can to help the Order.

About your advice on spreading the word, I've been doing all I can to raise awareness here, but I'm trying to keep it quite low key. There's a group of us here now though, me and Lucy and a few others who know what's really going on and are doing our best to get prepared in case of an attack. I know it's not much. There's not much I can do here, out of England. Recently I've been thinking seriously for the first time of coming home. Lucy say's I'm mad, that it would just raise suspicions with the ministry if I left my job for no apparent reason. What she says makes sense, but still I wish I could be doing something to help, really help. All this shadow work is frustrating. I want to fight, more than ever now they've driven Dumbledore out of Hogwarts- not that that will last of course. Lucy says that what I'm doing here is important too, and I know she's right. I just wish I could see it making a difference.

How is the Lestrange case coming along? Any more leads? It must be difficult when the ministry is refusing to acknowledge the likeliest place to find them- right by You-Know-Who's side. He's eluded capture for over two decades, I expect the Lestranges are no easier to find.

I'm really glad about you and Remus. There ought to be something good happening in the middle of all of this. I'm sure you can make it work if you feel that strongly about each other.

Do you know what I miss? I miss just being able to chat you know. About Quidditch, or about what Eddy Lynch was up to with Claudia Entwhistle. We seem to have got very serious lately don't we? Maybe it's the war, maybe we're just growing up a bit. I don't know.

_Hi Tonks, Lucy here. I just want to say, please persuade Charlie to stay here. I need him. He can do just as much from where he is!_

Lucy…

Should I stay? I really want to know what you think. I can't stay just for Lucy much as I actually think I might want to.

Anyway, write back soon. I rely on you for news you know

Best Wishes, Charlie xxxx

888

_Unsent Letter discovered among the Possessions of Nymphadora Tonks_

London, June 25th, 1996,

Dear Charlie,

You need to stay where you are. Lucy is right; you have to a job to do there. Dumbledore wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't important. We do need as many foreign contacts as we can get. What you are doing is helping, really it is. It matters a lot. Hang on, I'm being yelled at from the kitchen.

Charlie- got to go; Harry needs us, more later.

888

Breen Dragon reserve, June 28th, 1996

Tonks,

I heard what happened at the ministry, they're saying someone was killed. Tell me you're alright, tell me it wasn't you. Fast.

Charlie


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Charlie

Dear Charlie

Whoops! seems I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter! Blushes in horrified embarrasment here's the real thing.

Sorry to anyone dissapointed or confused.

Author's Note: This Chapter was so hard to write, mostly because I hate inflicting pain on my characters and Tonks is at this point what I would call clinically depressed. I had to watch Teddy/Victoire fan vids to cheer myseld up again! It does mean that this chapter unusually has a song – Regina Spektor's "Just Like the Movies" which I have on repeat right now.

In other news I am extremely happy to say that Lucy is currently making an appearance in Sevilla Baens fic "Gone and Never Gone"

Chapter 11: Darkness Visible

London, June 28th, 1996

Charlie,

She's alive, hurt and unconscious, but alive.

R.L.

888

London, July 1st, 1996

Dear Charlie,

Remus told me he's written to you to let you know I'm ok, but I thought you'd want a more detailed update. All the children are safe, none of them dangerously hurt, which was the most important thing, and I'm pretty much fully recovered now, out of St Mungo's and walking around and everything without trouble. I'm staying with Mum and Dad who are making a ridiculous fuss over me. So I'm physically fine.

Mentally though, not so much. Sirius is dead. God, writing it down makes it feel so much more real. I haven't really been able to take it in. He was maybe the most alive person I've ever met. I can't help blaming myself for what happened. If I hadn't been stupid enough to let dear sweet Auntie Bella take me out she might never… But it's pointless to think like that. Remus is devastated, obviously. I can't even imagine what it's like to get your best friend back after twelve years only to loose them again so soon. He won't talk to me about it though. He won't really talk to me about anything much at the moment actually. I know there's something badly wrong, something besides the awful thing that happened at the ministry, but I can't understand what.

At least one good thing has come out of this whole horrible mess though. The ministry is finally acknowledging that Voldemort has returned to full power. They can hardly deny it when he turns up at ministry head quarters now can they (though to be honest I wouldn't put anything past fudge). Latest rumour is they're planning to give Fudge the boot and put Scrimgeour in his place. It might even be an improvement; at least it'll mean they're taking the threat seriously.

There has been at least on happy event here. You must have heard by now, Bill and Fleur are getting married! Can you believe it? Your Mum's gone mad- I'm sure she thinks Fleur entirely unsuitable! I think it's wonderful, they clearly adore each other. Someone should be in a functional relationship at least!

How are you though? It mist have been driving you mad only getting the news in drips and drabs days after it happened. I know I couldn't stand it. How is Lucy? I hope things between you two are continuing to improve. You need to know how important what you're doing over there is. People need to be aware of what Voldemort is capable of. I understand you must feel so cut off there at the moment, but really it's the most useful thing you could be doing.

I miss you so much at the moment! God I think this is this most depressing letter I've written. I'm sorry to be so gloomy; maybe it's the Dementors everywhere.

I hope you're alright, much love to Lucy.

Hugs, Tonk xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, August 10th, 1996

Dear Tonks,

Thank God you're ok, well not ok, but you know, unhurt. I was so scared when I heard what had happened over the wireless. I didn't know till days later that Ron and Ginny were there too. Merlin, when I think what might have happened to them, or to you. Well, I feel kind of physically sick. I'm so sorry about Sirius; I know you two were getting close. But you can't blame yourself. You weren't responsible. The only person responsible is that mad bitch Belltrix Lestrange, and you weren't stupid, this is Voldemort's best lieutenant we're talking about, anyone would have been lucky to escape with their life. And I don't want to here any more stupid worries about sending me gloomy letters. You're in a very gloomy place right now, and I want to able to help.

Thank goodness for some cheerful news from your end. I got a letter from Mum a couple of days before yours about Bill and Fleur, full of barely concealed resentment, made me laugh more than I have in a very long time. Good for Bill I say, never thought he'd manage to get such a stunner!

At least it's all out in the open now. Now we can concentrate on trying to fight him, and the whole Auror office will be on the case now, not just you and Kingsley and Mad-Eye. Maybe we'll finally be able to make some progress towards stopping him, or at least we'll be better able to protect ourselves.

We're certainly going to need it. I heard about Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance. Those were two people you would have been sure could look after themselves, it was the biggest shock, and I couldn't take it in for ages. The most horrible thing.

On that note I'm not sure we're as entirely removed from things here as you'd like to think. I'm worried about the behaviour of one of my superiors, a wizard called Kurt Martinsson. He's become very vague and withdrawn lately, and last night I was looking out of my window around midnight and I'm sure I saw him walking towards the great gate. Is there as possibility he's under the imperious curse? And how would I found of for sure? Hang on, Lucy wants to write something

_Do you think he could be right? I'd hate to believe it's true. I've always really liked Kurt, and he has a wife and two young children. Do you think it's just this horrible war making us all paranoid?_

I wish I could hope for the best like Lucy does, but somehow I just know I'm right about this one. There's something fishy going on, and I'm determined to work out what it is. Lucy's trying to help as much as possible, I know she's worried too, which brings me to something else I want to tell you. Lucy and I have, well; we're sort of seeing each other again. I'm not sure exactly when or how it happened, I just realised that life is too short to be dancing around that issue, so, about a week ago when we were sitting beside the fire, I decided we'd wasted enough time, and so I kissed her. I've been so angry with her for so long, but when I thought something might have happened to you, well it kind of put everything in perspective. We're taking things very slowly, but so far it's going well.

I'm really sorry you and Remus are having problems at the moment; I know how much you care about him. I'm sure it will be alright though; you two are too in love not to make it work. I believe that absolutely.

Keep your chin up, it will get better. I miss you too.

Best wishes

Charlie xxxxx

888

Hogsmeade, September 15th, 1996

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for your last letter; it helped a lot to have you being so supportive.

I think you're right to be watchful for any possible Death Eater activity, Breen would be a prime target for anyone wanting to cause mayhem, but I don't think the evidence is conclusive as yet. Keep watching and, please please be very careful. I couldn't bare it if you or Lucy was hurt in anyway. If you're right that Martinsson is under an imperious curse then the most obvious signs of it are mechanical movements and speech and a glazed facial expression, it's very difficult to be sure.

I'm so glad you and Lucy finally saw sense and decided to give things another go. I think you two are really good together, and I saw how much being apart was hurting both of you. Well done you for being so mature.

I'm experiencing a fair amount of that at first hand at the moment. I found out what was troubling Remus. Dumbledore's given him a new mission. He wants Remus to join in Fenrir Greyback's werewolf pack, to try to convince some of them that they don't to join Voldemort to find acceptance and equality. I know, I know it's an important job, but I can't help being furious, the thought of Remus near to that, that Monster, makes feel faint. Worst of all Remus has got some stupid idea into his head that continuing to be with me would put me in danger, and he's broken things off between us. I've known for ages that he's always been worried about what his condition would mean for our relationship but I really really thought we'd got past it. He keeps telling be he's too dangerous, that he can't offer me anything. I'm so angry Charlie! It's like I'm going mad, I can't think straight anymore. You're Mum being amazing you know, I seem to find myself over at the burrow in tears a lot, being fed cups of tea. But I'm a complete mess, I can't change anymore. I don't think I even knew before what I looked like un-morphed, I barely recognise the person in the mirror. I hate being like this so much.

I'm trying to throw myself into work as much as possible. As you can see from the address line I've been relocated. I and a couple of colleagues have been posted here to help protect the school. A change of scene has been good, and being around so much magic is great. It's kind of comforting to know how close Dumbledore is in case anything does happen. I keep having flashbacks of being a kid here with you. I remember the snowball fight we had by the shrieking shack, and all the amazing stuff we bought from Zonko's, and the time we got kicked out of the three broomstick for trying to buy fire-whisky. I wish I could be a kid again. I've at least managed to help Harry out of some trouble. He got himself tied up by the Malfoy brat before he'd even reached Hogwarts. I had to escort him up to castle.

In terms of the war there hasn't really been any progress, the ministry is trying to make it seem like they're actually getting something done, they're putting about that they're made loads of arrests, but they're just spouting Rubbish. One of the arrests is Stan Shunpike, and if he's a Death Eater then I'm the giant Squid. It's ridiculous. I had hoped that once they got rid of Fudge things might be better. Turns out I was wrong.

I was as horrified as you were by the murders. I knew Emmeline, I worked with her. It doesn't seem real. Now more than ever, I want to stop him. He can't be allowed to hurt any more people, ever again.

Oh Charlie, why do I only have bad news to give you? I'm determined to be cheerful. Bill and Fleur are as loved up as ever, much to your Mum's annoyance.

Love Lucy

Hugs, Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, October 23rd, 1996

Dear Tonks,

Your last letter really worried me. I hope you're ok. I'm so sorry about what's happened between you and Remus, and I really hope he's safe. Have you heard from him recently, I hope he's still writing to you at least? I really hope you two can still sort it out. It's obvious how much he means to you. I really wish I was there so I could help you with what you're going through. Reading your last letter made me just want to give you biggest bear hug. I know you're in a lot of pain at the moment but you are so strong, I know you'll be ok. I understand how angry you are, to be honest I'm pretty angry with him to for abandoning you and hurting you like this, but you can't let what's happened poison you, you're too amazing for that.

Hang on; Lucy wants to write something;

_Tonks, I'm so sorry for what's happened with you and Remus, I hope you're alrgiht. I know what it's like- the most horrible thing in the world. _

Are your problems with your magic just because of the way you're feeling? Maybe you never recovered properly from the battle at the department of mysteries, and you're still grieving for Sirius. With all that, and Dementors everywhere it's no wonder you feel the way you do at the moment. You're not going mad, and you're not falling apart, you're going to be ok.

What you said about being in Hogsmeade kept making me think of what it was like back then when we were kids. Things were so much simpler back when all we had to worry about was homework and who was snogging who? And then I thought about Ron and Ginny and Harry and Hermione and how, for them, it's never been that simple, it seems so unfair somehow. They've never really had the chance to be children, just children, without any of the really hard stuff.

I feel very grown up right now. Lucy and I, there's something very adult about it this time round, something very quiet. We don't shout and scream a lot anymore, which is good, but we don't laugh a lot any more either. We do hold hands a lot and we talk. It's all very, comfortable. I think we're closer than we've ever been. Is it alright for me to be telling you about this? It feels tactless when I think about what's going on in your life at the moment.

I've been following your advice on the Martinsson situation. I've been watching him, and his behaviour is definitely not normal. He barely seems to know where he is half the time. Definite glazed expression and mechanical movement. If, he is under the imperious curse though then I can't work out yet what he's being made to do. So far as I can tell he's just following usual his routine. I haven't seen him out at any unusual hours again recently.

What are things like over there at the moment? Mum told me that a girl got attacked Hogwarts, that someone sent her a cursed necklace- do you know anything about it? Did you see what happened? It terrifies me that they can get to kids in Hogwarts, I mean, that's our safe haven.

I don't see why Mum's so het up about Bill and Fleur, I mean, I know they haven't known each other all that long, but they care about each other, and they're both adults, so there's not much she can do about it is there? Does she hate Fleur that much? I hope not, or it's going to complete for poor Bill.

I miss you, I hope you're alright.

Hugs, because you need them.

Charlie, xxxxx

888

Hogsmead, November 12th, 1996

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for the last letter, it helped a lot, honestly. You made me feel a lot less batty! And say thanks to Lucy as well, what she wrote was so kind; it made me feel like I'm not the only person in the world feeling miserable. It's better than it was last time I wrote, I miss him, and I'm still angry, but I can get out of bed in the mornings, I can function. Mum's been visiting me a lot too, I wouldn't admit it, but I really appreciate her coddling me at the moment. I just wish I didn't worry her so much. I know she's convinced I'm going to be killed, getting involved with fighting Voldemort, especially with all the recent deaths.

I've been trying to concentrate on the things that are really important, like my job. I was nearby when Katie Bell got attacked, and saw what happened. Charlie, it was like nothing I've ever seen: she rose five feet of the ground! I feel so useless, because I was right there, but I couldn't do anything, I didn't stop her getting hurt. It's a complete miracle she wasn't killed, as it is it'll be months before she's back to normal. But it seems I can't even protect people anymore.

Harry was there, he always does seem to be doesn't he. Just a few minutes before I had to stop him murdering Mundungus Fletcher with his bare hands when he realised he'd been stealing stuff from Gimmauld place. I don't blame him for being furious, it must feel like such a violation, and everything there technically belongs to him now as well. It feels strange to think that I haven't seen the inside of that house for nearly half a year. There was a point when I might as well have lived there.

I feel very out of touch with the order at the moment, the only person I ever have any real communication with is Kingsley, and that's mostly on ministry business. I'm not sure exactly what anyone else is up to. I haven't seen Mad-Eye in Weeks, and Hestia and Sturgis are both in hiding as far as I know. As for Remus… Well, I don't know if anyone's heard much from him, certainly I haven't. I'm so worried about him, it's like this knot in the pit of my stomach, it's there all time, sometimes I can ignore it, but it never goes away completely.

How are things you're end? Is it still pretty much business as usual, or have their been any more developments as concerns Martinsson. Please please just stick to information gathering for now. If there are Death Eater's involve, and they have access to Dragon's, well I don't even want to consider the possibilites! I'm holding Lucy responsible for making sure you don't do anything stupid and reckless. Don't go all Gryffindor on me will you? Promise? I won't say I don't think you're onto something though.

You don't draw me cartoons anymore. Did you know that?

Love to you and Lucy, keep safe.

Tonks xxxxx

888

Breen Dragon Reserve, December 10th, 1996

Dear Tonks,

I have news for you about Martinsson- I saw him going out of the main building again last night, at about Midnight. So I followed him. I know what you're thinking, it was stupid, and dangerous I know. But I had to find out what he was doing didn't I, and I was careful, I used disillusionment charms, and silencing charms so I wouldn't be seen or heard, and I followed him. He was messing with defensive spells round the grounds at the point where they're weakest, by the main gate. It was small, so no one who hadn't seen it done would notice, but it was weakness in our defences. I think someone's planning an attack here. What do I do Tonks? Strengthen the wards? We're not ready to hold off a full on assault, even with all the preparations we've been making over the past year. Maybe we're not dealing with an operation on that scale though, not if they have to use Martinsson and he has to work so slowly. At least they won't have the element of surprise anymore.

Lucy doesn't know what happened, and I don't want her to, it would only frighten her. I wish I could make sure that none of this whole bloody mess could touch her. It's supposed to be my job to take care of her. She'd be furious at the very idea that she needed someone to take care of her, even though she really does, even though everyone does. This is just all too close to home. I don't know how long we're going to be safe even out of England. But I always knew that I couldn't get involved in the fight and expect it not to affect me directly, and I couldn't not fight, couldn't not try to stop You-Know-Who, that's something we have in common I think. That doesn't stop it being frightening though. The thing I'm most scared of is something happening to someone I care about- Mum and Dad and Bill are all in the Order and even the kids get involved at any point they can.

I hope you're still getting better, you can make progress. I know how worried you are about Remus, but he knows how to take care of himself, you've got to believe that. You can't help him, and so worrying is just to make you ill. I'm glad you've got your Mum looking out for you. It can be so easy to feel isolated, especially if you've not been having much contact with members of the Order lately. Someone needs to be looking out for you. What happened to that poor kid is scary, but I hope you know it wasn't at all your fault, you couldn't have foreseen what was going to happen. Katy is still alive and that's something to be thankful for at least.

I miss you.

Charlie. xxxxx


End file.
